Forgive? Sounds Good Forget? I'm Not Sure I Could
by sammywammy1120
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been dating in secret for over a year. After one drunkin night Quinn finds out she is pregnant. Will Rachel forgive her? Will they be able to save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **So this is my second attempt at a Glee story. I personally thought my first one was going okay until I started getting some really harsh feedback, which lead to me taking down some of my stories and not wanting to write ever again. I love all kinds of feedback but if you don't have anything nice or a helpful to say I rather you not say anything at all. I may not be the best writer in the world but I try. So here's my second go around. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"This can't be happening"

(FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO)

_Quinn slowly opened her eyes and bolted upright when she realized she wasn't in her room. "Oww" She complained as she massaged her temples. Her head felt like it was ready to explode. "I'm never drinking again"_

_"Morning my little sex monster" Quinn's eyes widen when she saw Puck's grinning face come through the door. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked as he sat next to Quinn._

_"Umm…my head hurts" _

_"Yeah? Well my back hurts" He said playfully._

_"Why does your back hurt?" Puck lifted his shirt and turned his back to Quinn. "Omg what happened to you? How did you get those scratches?" He pulled his shirt down and smiled._

_"You did it"_

_"What?!"_

_"Last night. After everyone went home you dragged me into my room and we…"_

_"Please don't finish that sentence" Quinn interrupted as she dropped her head into her hands. _

_"Do you not remember?" Puck asked. Quinn shook her head no. "Really? Shit. I'm so sorry. I knew you were drunk but I didn't know you were that drunk" _

_"I need to go. This…this was a mistake" Quinn got up off the bed. "I can't believe I did this" _

_"I really am sorry Quinn. I hope you know I wouldn't knowingly take advantage of you like that. I feel like a real asshole right now"_

_"I know. It's fine. I just…I just need to go. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this" Puck opened his mouth to say something but Quinn cut him off. "Promise me!" He nodded._

_"I won't say a word"_

_"Thank you" Was all Quinn said as she left the room._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"This can't be happening. No. I refuse to believe it" Quinn said to herself as she looked down at her third pregnancy stick. "I can't be pregnant. I can't" She quickly threw away the stick. "Puck is a dead man. A dead man" Quinn grabbed her bag and headed for school.

When she walked into McKinley High she spotted Puck at his locker. She stormed over to him, grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to an empty nearby classroom.

"What the hell?" He said as he smoothed out his shirt.

"I could kill you right now"

"What did I do?"

"I'm pregnant that's what you did"

"You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"And you're sure it's mine?" Quinn's eyes grew red with anger which scared Puck. "Kidding" He said nervously.

"This is all your fault" Quinn said as she paced back and forth. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to your stupid party. I should have just gone to her house like she asked. But no I said I had to go to this party. Like I wasn't feeling guilty enough for what happened at the party now this happens"

"Like who asked?" Puck said.

"What?"

"You said I should have just gone to her house like she asked. Who asked?" He repeated.

"Nobody"

"Bull" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"A…a friend wanted to hang out and I said no"

"A friend?" Puck asked not convinced.

"Yes a friend"

"But all your friends were at my party"

"I…it…Just don't worry about it. Can we get back to what's important? Like what are we going to do?" Puck sighed.

"I don't know. Are you going to keep it?" Quinn shrugged. "I'll support whatever decision you make but personally I think it would be pretty cool to have a little one of us running around" He said with a smile. Quinn rolled her eyes while giving a small smile. Puck took her hands into his. "Just know I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you" Quinn said as she hugged him.

As the two exited the classroom Quinn gave Puck one last hug before she walked away. When Puck turned the corner he heard a small "Congratulations" he stopped and looked over and saw a teary eyed Rachel.

"You okay?" He asked a little concerned. Rachel wiped her tears and smiled.

"Congratulations" She repeated.

"For?"

"You and Quinn" Puck grew a little nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"It's okay Noah I know. I overheard you guys talking" Puck was still a little unsure and he knew Quinn would kill him if he said anything to anyone.

"I won't confirm or deny anything until you say exactly what you know" Was all he said.

"Quinn's pregnant with your baby" He smiled.

"So you do know. Just don't let Quinn find out you know she'll kill me and then probably you. I mean she didn't even want people to know we hooked up"

"When did you two…"

"Last month at my party" Rachel bit her bottom lip as more tears formed around her eyes. Puck noticed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I got to get to class" Puck nodded as he watched her walk away.

**So...should I continue with this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just want to say thank you for everyone's reviews and suggestions they are very much appreciated. It was a nice welcome back into the fan fiction world but guys remember it is fan fiction so don't take this story so seriously it's all in good fun. Also to ease everyone's mind there will be no finchel. I never did like those two together :)**

* * *

Quinn's POV

_I'm an idiot. This has to be the most stupidest thing I've ever done. Why didn't I just go to her house? Why did I have to go to Puck's party? Okay so maybe I was starting to get a little tired of always staying in all weekend long. I mean Rachel and I have been together for a year yet she never wants to venture outside. Honestly I think the last time we went out in public together was two months ago and even then she kept looking around like someone was going to catch us or like she was doing something she wasn't supposed too. I know she wanted to take things slow and not come out right away but after a year you would think you'd be ready…_

"Miss Fabray?"

"What? Yes?"

"I asked what is 8y+6(8a)-2u?"_ Crap I totally forgot I was in Math class. Great like I don't have enough problems Ms. Andrews wants me to solve this one?_

"Umm….it's…"

"I've been going over this for 40 minutes now"

"Umm...okay..just give a second 8y..."

"I don't have all day can you just please paying attention?" _I nodded my head and smile. Anyways, I don't know what to do. I love Rachel. I love her with all my heart and the fact that I cheated kills me every day. Yes okay I know I should have told her everything right away but I just couldn't hurt her like that. I guess I figured by keeping this from her I was saving her from unnecessary heartache but now, now I'm pregnant. How am I supposed to explain this to her?_

* * *

"What's up with Rachel? Why isn't she sitting over here with us?" Mercedes asked when she noticed the smaller girl just sitting quietly in the far corner.

"I don't know she's been like this all day" Kurt added. "And every time I ask her what's wrong she just shrugs"

"You think she's still mad about me getting the solo?" Kurt shrugged.

"Hey what's up with the hobbit" Santana said as she took her seat. Both Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"You need to stop calling her that" Kurt said.

"And you need to stop dressing like that"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?'

"You want to short list or the long one?" Kurt frowned while Mercedes giggled. "But seriously what's up with her?"

"None of us know"

"Hey hob..." Santana stopped when she saw the look both Mercedes and Kurt were giving her. She rolled her eyes. "Hey Berry. What's up? Why are you over there?" Rachel looked over and just shrugged. "Get over here" Rachel shook her head no. "I wasn't asking I was telling you"

"Just leave her alone Santana"

"The hell I will" Santana got up from her seat and walked over to Rachel. "What's going on?"

"Just leave me alone Santana" Rachel said. Santana opened her mouth to say something but turned when she heard laughter coming from the door. She smile when she saw Quinn walked in with Brittany.

"Sanny" Brittany said as she raced over to give her girlfriend a big hug.

"Hey Britt"

"Why are you two over here?" Before she could answer Rachel got up and walked out the room. Quinn watched and then looked back at Santana.

"What did you say to her?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing" Quinn rolled her eyes and went after her.

"Rachel" Quinn called when she saw the smaller girl walking down the hall. "Rach" She called again this time chasing after her. Rachel stopped and turned to face Quinn. "You okay?"

"Is it true?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

"Is what true?" Quinn could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about"

"I don't" Rachel just shook her head in disappointment and exhaled.

"Are you…did you…" Rachel couldn't even form the words. Her heart was aching so bad that she was finding it hard to breathe. "Are you pregnant?" Quinn bit her bottom lip, looked directly into Rachel's eyes and nodded yes.

"I can't believe you"

"Can we not do this out here?" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and took her into a nearby bathroom. As soon as they walked in Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's.

"I can't believe you" Rachel repeated as the tears started to fall uncontrollably.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this"

"How did you want me to find out? When you were ready to pop?" Rachel said with anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Quinn said as she tried to grab Rachel's hands again.

"Don't touch me"

"Rachel please I'm sorry" Quinn's tears were coming out just as strong as Rachel's.

"Sorry? You're not sorry"

"I am. I never meant to hurt you. I made a mistake. A stupid mistake"

"I can't even look at you right now" Rachel tried wiping away her tears but they just kept falling more and more.

"Please just let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain"

"I can fix this. I can make this better" Quinn pleaded.

"You can't fix this. Nothing you say or do is going to change the fact that you cheated on me and now you're going to have Noah's baby"

"Just give me a chance. Baby please I love you"

"You don't love me"

"I do. I love you so much that it hurts"

"Just go. Leave me alone"

"No. I'm not leaving. I can't leave. We can work this out"

"We can't. It's over. I can't be with someone I don't trust"

"Please don't say that. Please don't do this"

"You promised. You promised me you would never hurt me. Do you remember that? You said that if I took a chance on you, you'd never hurt me and would be forever. Do you remember that?"

"I do" Quinn said defeated. "And we still can be forever. Just…just let me make this up to you"

"No"

"Baby please" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands but this time Rachel didn't pull away.

"I can't trust you anymore"

"Yes you can. I promise you this will never ever happen again" Rachel took a deep breath.

"I can't trust you" She took her hands out of Quinn's.

"I love you. Please don't throw us away"

"Why? You did. The minute you slept with Noah you threw everything we built together away"

"I didn't mean too. I was drunk"

"And that makes it better?"

"No. God please don't do this"

"I need to go…I…I can't be near you anymore"

"Please say you'll forgive me. Please tell me we can work this out. Please!" Quinn begged.

"I need to go" Rachel quickly ran out the bathroom and Quinn broke down. After a few minutes Quinn calmed herself down and made herself presentable before walking out of the bathroom.

"So do you want to explain to me what's going on?"

"What?" Quinn said a little takin back not expecting anyone to be outside the bathroom door.

"Don't play dumb Q I saw Berry run out of here crying which wouldn't have been a big deal since she's always crying but then I could hear someone else crying and now that I see it was you do you want to explain to me what's going on?"

"Nothings going on"

"Cut the crap Q we've been best friends for how long now? I know when you're lying"

"Just let this go Santana"

"Did you two break up?" Quinn froze. "Oh don't look so surprised"

"How... how do you know?"

"Like I said we've been best friends for how long? I know you Q and you two are pretty obvious. I mean it's pretty gross how obvious you guys are. All the lovey dovey looks and love songs during glee. Gag me why don't you"

"Does anyone else know?" Santana shook her head no.

"Can't say that I'm not hurt cause I am but I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling me but back to my original question. Did you two break up?"

"It's complicated"

"How so?"

"Remember that party Puck threw last month?" Santana shook her head yes. "I...I slept with him"

"What?!"

"But it gets worse. I'm...I'm preganant"

"Holy shit are you serious?" It was Quinn's turn to nod yes. "What the hell where you thinking?"

"I wasn't and I was trying to figure out a way to tell Rachel but she somehow found out and now she hates me"

"I would hate you too"

"Not helping"

"Sorry but you're in deep shit. Are you keeping the baby?"

"I don't know. I mean Puck said he would support any decision I make"

"Hold up you told Puck?"

"I had too. God what am I going to do? I think I just lost the love of my life"

"Berry? Really?" Quinn smacked Santana. "Just kidding" She said with a smile. "Look I'm not saying what you did was okay but if you two are really meant to be you'll find a way back to each other" Quinn gave a small smile. "Just prepare for some major ass kissing"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A big BIG thank you to those that have continue to review and that are liking my story so far. You guys are awesome! And for the ones that aren't liking the way it's going I still say thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

It was Sunday night and Quinn had no idea what to do with herself. She normally would be at Rachel's having dinner but since Rachel not only ignored her all week at school she hadn't returned any calls or texts either. It was like she no longer existed in Rachel world. Quinn knew she deserved it. She screwed up. She hurt the one person she swore she would never hurt. Just as Quinn was about to lay down her phone went off and she raced over to her desk to get it. She frowned when she saw it was only Santana.

"Hello" Quinn answered a little disappointed.

"Geez hello to you too"

"Sorry I've just been waiting for Rachel to call"

"You and hobbit haven't made up yet?"

"San" Quinn warned.

"Sorry. Let me try again" Santana cleared her throat. Quinn rolled her eyes at the sound of it. "You and RACHEL haven't made up yet? Santana said emphasizing on Rachel's name.

"No we haven't" Quinn sat down on her bed and looked over at a picture of Rachel and herself on her nightstand. "I don't think she's ever going to forgive me for this"

"And she shouldn't"

"What?"

"You cheated on her and now you're going to have Puck's baby. If I was Rachel I would never talk to you ever again"

"Not helping"

"Sorry but it's the truth. But don't worry it's Rachel were talking about of course she will forgive you. Berry always forgives everyone. She's a freakin doormat"

"Be nice"

"I am. Common Q you can't honestly say she's not"

"Is there a reason why you're calling?" Quinn said annoyed.

"Not really. Just wanted to bug"

"As much as I love when...hold on San I have another call"

"Don't you dare..." But before Santana could finish Quinn clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Hello my little sex monster" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Please stop calling me that"

"Fine. How bout baby momma?"

"No"

"Alright. Alright"

"Is there something you wanted Puck?"

"Just checking on you. Gotta make sure the mother of my baby is doing okay"

"That's sweet in all but I'm really tired and was just about to go to bed"

"But it's only 7"

"I know but I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah alright, goodnight"

"Night" Quinn quickly clicked back over. "San you still there?"

"Rude much!"

"Sorry"

"I'm willing to forgive if it was Berry on the end but considering how short that was I know that wasn't her"

"It was Puck"

"Puck? What did that fool want?"

"To see how I was"

"You shouldn't have told him about the baby" Santana told Quinn in a genuine tone.

"I had too"

"No you didn't" Quinn sighed.

"I had to tell somebody"

"You could have told me" Santana said a little hurt. "But really you should have told Rachel first. She should have been the first to know"

"She would have left me"

"Like she didn't anyways?" Quinn hated when Santana was right. "Look if you really want Rachel back which I find way weird. I mean common Rachel? Really?"

"San. Get to the point" Quinn said not amused.

"My point is if you want Rachel back you need to tell Puck to get lost. You can't make things right with her if he's constantly around. Then you better be ready to kiss her ass. And I mean kiss ass like you've never kissed ass before. And lastly oh I don't know COME OUT TO EVERYONE" Santana shouted. "Stop hiding Rachel like she's some dirty secret"

"You don't think I've wanted to come out? Rachel is the one that doesn't"

"I don't want to hear excuses. Just do what I say and you'll have your girl back"

"Easier said than done. Rachel won't even acknowledge me" Quinn sighed.

"Then sing to her"

"What?"

"We all have glee together sing to her. She'll have to pay attention to you then" And it was like a light bulb went off in Quinn's head.

"OMG San you're a freakin genius"

"I know"

"Okay I got to go. Thanks for your help"

"Anytime" After Quinn hung up she quickly jump off her bed and went through all her cds in search of the perfect song to sing to Rachel.

* * *

"You ready Q?" Santana asked as they walked into glee together.

"I…I don't know. What if...she doesn't like it?"

"Just sing it. She'll love it and be back in your arms in no time" Santana said with an unpleasant look on her face" Quinn nudged her.

"She's not as bad as you think she is"

"It's Berry" Quinn just glared at her. "But I can see you really love her so just sing the song. And hey if she doesn't like it and doesn't forgive you we can slushie her every day until she does" Santana smirked.

"You're not slushing her"

"I was only kidding. Now go sing your song and don't worry I got your back" Quinn nodded even though she was still a little unsure.

"Mr. Schue if it's alright with you I have a song I would like to sing"

"Of course Quinn the floor is yours" Quinn grabbed a near by stool and made her way to the center of the class. She looked over at Santana who gave her a wink and then over to Rachel who was just staring at her with questioning eyes. She gave her a small smile and then frowned when Rachel turned away. As the music started up Quinn took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.

_I can't win, I can't reign__  
__I will never win this game__  
__Without you, without you__  
__I am lost, I am vain,__  
__I will never be the same__  
__Without you, without you_

Even though Rachel wasn't looking at Quinn, Quinn kept her eyes on her until finally Rachel looked at her. What Quinn saw scared her a bit. Rachel eyes were empty.

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without..._  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without...you_

Quinn looked over at Santana for reassurance. She smiled and mouthed "keep going" Quinn got up off the stool and walked over until she was standing right in front of Rachel. She dropped to her knees as she sang the next part of the song.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

Quinn got up and reached out to grab Rachel's hand. She pulled her up off her seat and lead her to the stool and had her sit down on it. Rachel was still emotionless and Quinn could feel the rest of the glee clubs eyes on her. Burning questioning holes in her back.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
_Without you, without you_

Quinn looked back once more at Santana who knew it was her turn. She got up and pulled Brittany with her and started dancing around which lead to the rest of the glee club to do the same. Quinn looked back at Rachel and finished the song looking directly into her eyes.

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without..._  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without...you _

The song ended and everyone clapped as they went back to their seats.

"Wow Quinn that was beautiful" Mr. Schuester said.

"Thank you"

"Mr. Schue I have also have a song I would like to sing" Rachel said as she got up off the stool. Mr. Schue nodded. "Can you go sit down please" Rachel said with a smile. Quinn smiled back and took a seat next to Santana and Brittany.

"You killed it" Santana said. As the music started up Quinn looked at Rachel who was smiling directly at her. _Maybe my song got through to her_ Quinn thought to herself. And then Rachel began to sing.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_  
_Yesterday I found out about you_  
_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_  
_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

Quinn's smile faded just as fast as Rachel's did but Rachel never took her eyes off Quinn.

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've know that word, with what you did with her_  
_Get back to me... (get back to me)_

"Dude you're in deep shit" Santana whispered. Quinn nudged her in the ribs.

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

Rachel walked over to Quinn's side of the room.

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_Baby you know all the right things to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same?_

Rachel gave Quinn a look that could only be described as pure venom. Her eyes were penetrating directly into Quinn's heart and soul.

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've know that word, with what you did with her_  
_Get back to me... (get back to me)_  
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

_I can't resist_  
_Before you go tell me this:_

And just like that Rachel's eyes soften.

_Was it worth it?_  
_Was she worth this?_

_No... no, no, no..._

And then her eyes went back to being angry as she finished the last part of the song.

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've know that word, with what you did with her_  
_Get back to me... (get back to me)_  
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

The whole glee club stood up and applauded Rachel once the song was finished.

"Rachel that was...I don't know I'm speechless" Mr. Schuester said. "I mean you're singing is always on point but this...this had so much emotion. I think it's been the best thing you've sang all year"

"Thank you Mr. Schue" Rachel smiled as she took her seat once again next to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Forget what I said about Berry being a doormat. She's super pissed at you. It's kinda hot" Quinn gave Santana a death glare. She raised her hands in surrender. "Okay I'll stop but you better have a plan b or start working on one cause this plan backfired" Quinn sighed as she dropped her head in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just real quick. Thanks again to everyone reviewing and sticking with the story. And if you haven't noticed already I changed the name of the story. There was a story out there already with the same title so I went ahead and changed mine :)**

* * *

Rachel's POV

_After glee I raced home and broke down. I'm not even crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm mad. I'm so mad at Quinn._ "If she thinks all she has to do is sing a little song and I'll just magically forgive her she's wrong" _I say out loud. I get up off my bed and start pacing around my room. I pick up a picture of Quinn and I _"It's going to take a lot more than a song Quinn"_ I throw the picture across the room not caring if the frame breaks or not. I'm so frustrated at this point. She promised me she would never hurt me and what did she do? I hear the door bell and even though I rather stay up here I have to go down and answer the door since my dads aren't home yet. _"Coming"_ I yell as I make my way downstairs. I open the door with a smile only for it to fade away when I see Quinn. I try closing the door in her face but she pushes it back open._

"Wait please"_ I hear her say. I can see the tears already forming in her eyes and the anger inside me starts to build. She has no right to cry. She doesn't get to be sad._

"Did you come to sing me another song" _I say dryly._

"Can we talk? Please?"

"We already did. There's nothing else left to say. Just please leave"_ She drops down to her knees and grabs my hands. I've never seen her look so desperate before._

"Please. Just give me 5 mins"_ She begs me and I looked directly into her eyes. Mistake number one. I take a deep breath._

"Get up you have 5 mins"_ I tell her. She quickly gets up and I move out of the way so she can come in. She has a smile on her face and all I want to do it slap it right off. I lead her to the front room and point to the couch. She sits on one end and I sit on the other. We sit in silence for a second before I tell her _"Your time starts now_." She frowns but then opens her mouth to speak._

"I'm so sorry"_ She begins and I roll my eyes. Here she goes again with she's sorry. It's getting old. _"I know singing a song isn't going to make everything right again but I needed to do something to get your attention. You've been ignoring me for a week"

"And what makes you think you deserve my attention"_ I tell her as I cross my arms over my chest. All she does is sigh._

"It meant nothing to me. He means nothing to me" _she says trying to plead with me._

"Yet it was worth jeopardizing our relationship?"

"I was drunk. It was a stupid drunkin mistake that I wish I could take back everyday"

"So because you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing that makes it okay?"

"No, no, no"

"I think you should leave"_ I say. I'm done listening. I don't want to hear it anymore. It's the same thing over and over and nothing she says makes me feel any better._

"I'm not leaving"

"I don't want to have this conversation with you again and your 5 mins is done, so we're done"

"Rachel please"_ She takes my hands into hers and I don't pull away. Mistake number two. _"I did a terrible stupid thing, I'm sorry"

"You keep saying sorry and keep telling me the same things over and over but none of that makes this situation any better"

"I know but please...please don't throw our relationship away. We worked too hard for it to end like this. I love you" _I exhale in a huff. Really? Me throw away our relationship? She inches closer to me and I can feel her kiss my shoulder and my eyes start to swell up with tears. I'm falling. Then she kisses my collarbone and I'm melting into her. Once she kisses my cheek the tears are falling freely now. But the minute her lips make contact with mine I push her off and snap out of my love sick daze._

"You can't just kiss me and think this will all go away"_ She lifts her hands in the air._

"Okay, Okay"

"You cheated on me Quinn. You cheated and now you're pregnant"

"We can work passes this"_ She goes to grabs my hands again but I pull them away._ "I can't imagine my life without you. Without that smile, your voice, your face and that sweet sweet heart of yours"

"Okay say I did forgive you and we tried to work all this out. Do you really expect me to be happy every time I see your baby, knowing that he or she is here because you got drunk one night and cheated on me? Don't get me wrong I wish nothing but good health and happiness for your baby but how would you feel if this situation was reversed? Would you be able to just move on knowing I not only cheated but I'm also having a baby with that person too?"_ I can see I've gotten my point across to her._ "So no Quinn we can't work this out. So please just leave. We're done" _I repeat again. She gets up off the couch._

"I refuse to give up on us Rach. We can work this out. We are meant to be" _She kisses my cheek and walks out the door. I instantly break down._

* * *

"So how's plan b coming along?" Santana asked Quinn as she leans up against the locker.

"It's going"

"Are you even working on a plan b?"

"Yes" Quinn gestured Santana to look across the hall. They both watch as Rachel approached her locker. Attached to the locker door was a single rose with a note. Quinn smiled when she watched Rachel pull the rose off her locker and smell it. Once Rachel finished reading the note she looked up and over towards Quinn and Santana. Quinn smiled and waved at her. Rachel dropped the rose to the floor stepped on it and walked away. Quinn sighed in disappointment.

"So… plan c?" Santana said laughing.

"Ass" Quinn swatted Santana. "Plan b isn't finished yet"

"And when will plan b be finished?"

"By next Friday"

"Why can't you just do it this Friday?" Santana asked a little confused.

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Just because"

"Whatever. So what are you doing next Friday that's so special?"

"You'll see" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Hello ladies" Puck announced as came up to Quinn and Santana.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana said.

"Just saying hello and wanted to check on the..." He stopped suddenly. "Just want to say hello" He finished.

"She knows" Quinn said.

"Yeah and I'm about this close on going all Lima Heights on your ass. What the hell were you thinking? You practically ruined my girls' life because you couldn't keep it in your pants"

"Shut it Lopez"

"No! You're such a freakin idiot Puck" Santana pushed her finger into Puck's chest.

"San stop" Quinn pulled Santana aside.

"You need to get rid of him Q"

"I know, I know"

"I'm being serious"

"I know. I'm going to tell him now. I promise"

"You better" Santana said as she walked away.

"If she wasn't a girl I would have already kicked her ass" Puck said.

"No you wouldn't. Look Puck I have to tell you something. I know you said..."

"Wait before you say anything look what I bought" Puck reached into his backpack and pulled out a baby onesies.

"My dad can kick your dad's ass. Very classy" Quinn said with a small chuckle. "Now put that away before someone sees" Puck put it back into his backpack.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Quinn knew she needed to get rid of Puck. No scratch that she HAD to get rid of Puck but he was being really sweet and showing that he wants to be a part of this baby's life which confused her. This was his baby too so she did what she thought was right at the time.

"I...I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks. Do you...would you like to go?" Puck face lit up.

"Yes of course. Just tell me where and what time and I will be there" Quinn nodded.

"Okay well I'll text you when it's closer to the day. I have to get to class"

* * *

For the rest of the week Quinn kept leaving roses on Rachel's locker and just like the first day Rachel would drop it on the floor, step on it and walk away. When it came to the weekend Quinn sent over an edible arrangement on Saturday filled with Rachel's favorites. By Sunday night Quinn decided to try her luck and text Rachel.

**Q- Hi...**

**R- What do you want Quinn?**

**Q- You text me back :)**

**_(10 mins later)_**

**Q- Rachel?**

**Q- I know you're reading this. Did you get my arrangement yesterday?**

**Q- ?**

**Q- Rach?**

**R- YES! I got your stupid arrangement and my trash loved it.**

Quinn called Rachel and to her surprise Rachel answered.

"What Quinn?" Rachel was beyond annoyed.

"I'm trying okay"

"No one said to try. I told you we're done" There was a long silence on the phone and Rachel could hear Quinn's sniffles. Rachel hated when Quinn cried and even though she was still so angry at her she still loved her. "I like pink roses" Rachel softly said.

"What?"

"If you're going to continue to put roses on my locker I like pink ones" Rachel couldn't see Quinn but she knew she was smiling. "Now goodnight" And with that Rachel hung up the phone.

On Monday morning when Rachel approached her locker there was a single pink rose attached to it. She smiled as she took it off and smelled it. Quinn watched from afar and when Rachel walked away with it she smiled to herself.

"Pink huh?" Santana said with a smirk. Quinn shrugged.

"She likes pink"

* * *

Quinn's POV

_As I walk to glee I can practically feel my heart beating outside my chest, I'm nervous. This is it. The big moment in fact where is Santana? And just like that I see her coming down the hall hand in hand with Brittany. I hope after all this I can walk hand in hand with Rachel. _

"It's Friday. So what's this big plan of yours?" _Santana asks me. I want to tell her what I'm doing but I'm going to make her wait._

"You'll see" _She gives me an uncertain look._

"Common let's go"_ I walk in front of Santana and Brittany and the three of us head to the choir room. Once inside I tell them to take a seat and I walk over to Mr. Schue. I whisper to him what I'm about to do. He gives me this huge smile and hugs me. When I look back at San she has the most confused face in the world. I want to laugh but then Rachel walks in and my heart starts to race and I can't think of anything else. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back._

"Okay now that everyone is here I'm going to give the floor to Quinn"_ Mr. Schue winks at me and I make my way to the center of the room. I take a deep breath hoping that will calm me but it doesn't._

"I...I know none of you know what today is but it's a special day for me. It's… my anniversary...or at least it's supposed to be. Two years ago today someone made me the happiest person in the world and recently I screwed it all up" _I see Rachel's eyes widen. I don't know if it's because she's freaking out or because she forgot what today was. _"I've been desperately trying to make it up to...HER" _I say and I see everyone's eye practically bulge out of their heads. I look at San and she's smiling while giving me the thumbs up. She knows what I'm doing now. _"I know she said we can never be because of what I did but I'm hoping and praying she can find it in her heart to forgive me one day and I want to sing the song I sang to her the day I asked her to be my girlfriend" _I look over at Rachel and she has this unsure look on her face. I hear the music start and I begin to sing._

I'm gonna wear you down  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'm gonna get to you  
You're gonna give in to me

_I start walking towards Rachel and now she has this panic look on her face. Now I'm not so sure this was the right thing to do but I continue to sing. I can't stop now._

I'm gonna start a fire  
You're gonna feel the heat  
I'm gonna burn for you  
You're gonna melt for me

Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give in to me

You're gonna take my hand

_I'm taking a chance and putting my hand out. I see Rachel crack a smile and shake her head as she put her hand into mind. I lift her up and lead her to the stool Mr. Schue placed out for me._

Whisper the sweetest words  
And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt

My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself

Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on (come on)  
Give in to me

I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
Until I'm under your skin  
I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give in to me

Give in to me

_I finish the last words and take Rachel's hands into mine._ "I know you said you wanted to take things slow and not come out right away but I can't keep you a secret anymore. I don't want to keep you a secret" _I tell her before I lean into her and kiss her. I can feel her kissing back and it's the best feeling in the world. She's forgiving me._


	5. Chapter 5

Santana's POV

"Dad I'm leaving" _I tell him as I pack my stuff up. I've been helping my dad at the hospital for the past couple of Saturdays now. His office has gotten really busy and he needed an extra pair of hand to help file things away. It's not something I want to be doing on a Saturday but whatever it's easy work._

"Okay mija I'll probably see tomorrow morning. I'm working the E.R. right after I finish up here"_ I nod and head out the door. I say my hello's and goodbye's to all the hospital staff as I walk down the hall and just as I'm about to turn the corner I look in the lobby of one of offices and see Quinn. _"What the heck?"_ I say out loud. I look up and see OBGYN and it hits me she has a doctor's appointment. I don't have anything else to do today so I decided I might as well just wait with her. I open the office door and see Mary at the desk. She waves at me and I wave back. Quinn hasn't noticed I came in yet she's too into that magazine she's reading. I make my way over to her and sit next to her._

"Excuse me Miss are you done reading that?"_ I say trying to disguise my voice._

_"_No, sorry I'm… San?"_ She says when she looks up. I instantly start cracking up. _"What are you doing here? How'd you even know I was here?"

"Magic"_ I say but she's not buying it. _"My dad's a doctor, remember? I help him out on Saturdays. I was just on my way out when I saw you in here"_ I explain to her._

"Oh"_ She says. She looks a little nervous for some reason._

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I…I just wasn't expecting you to be here"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a doctor's appointment?" _She shrugs. _"I would have came with you so you didn't have to be here alone"

"Yeah…alone" _Something not right with her, she's acting weird. _

"So have you talked to Berry since yesterday?"

"Yeah" _She says and I swear it's like a hanger just went into her mouth, her smile is so wide._ "I texted her good morning and she text me good morning back with a smiley face"

"How...how sexy"

"Ass" _I laugh as she smacks me. _"It's better than her ignoring me" _I shrug._ "But seriously how did everyone already know about Rachel and I?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_When Quinn pulled away from Rachel the glee club applauded._

_"It's about freakin time" Kurt yelled._

_"Yeah guys we've been waiting for you two to say something since last year" Mercedes added. Both Rachel and Quinn just looked at each other and then smiled._

_"Can I just say that, that kiss was hot" Artie added._

_"You guys are super cute together. Cutest girl couple every" Tina said._

_"Excuse me no one is cuter than Britts and I" Santana throws in._

_"Hush you guys already had your cute moment" Kurt says as he walks over to Rachel and pulled her off the stool. "Come over here you have to tell me everything. I'm so excited. Now I have a couple to go double dating with"_

_"And what about Sam and I?" Mercedes asked with her hands on her hips._

_"I meant another gay couple. I love doubling with you two but honestly I don't know how many more impersonations I can tolerate" _

_"Hey don't hate on my impersonations" Sam said._

_"Don't worry I still love them" Mercedes added while smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back._

_"Wait so everyone knew?" Quinn asked._

_"I didn't" Finn said._

_"I didn't either" Puck added._

_"That's cause you two bozos don't pay attention to anything" Santana said. "I mean really how could you not know?"_

_"Lord Tubbington knew" Brittany said. Santana looked at her and just smiled._

_"I pay attention to things" Finn said trying to defend himself._

_"No you don't. Everything goes right over your head" Santana added._

_"Alright guys. I think it's time we start working on sectionals now" Mr. Schue finally said. "I'm happy for Quinn and Rachel but it's time to get to work" _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"I told you, you guys were way obvious"_ I tell her. The door opens and I look over and right away I'm confused._

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. What are you doing here?" _I look back at Quinn and she gives me a blank stare._

"You invited him?" _I ask her. She doesn't answer me. _"I thought you were going to get rid of him?"

"Rid of me?" _Puck looks confused._

"San please don't" _Quinn's pleading with me but it's too late I'm pissed._

"No. You said you were going to get rid of him. You promised. What did Berry say when you told her about this?"

"I..."

"You weren't going to tell her were you" _I might not be the little hobbit's number one fan but Quinn is making her look like a fool right now._ "You're an idiot Quinn. Are you really going to throw away all the hard work you've done to get Rachel back for him?" _Quinn just looks at me and she knows I'm serious if I just said Rachel's name instead of one the nicknames I call her._

"It's not like that"

"Oh no? That's what it looks like to me"

"Santana" _I look over to where my names being called, it's Mary._ "Can you please keep it down or take it outside?"

"Sorry Mary" _I look back at Quinn who looks like she wants to cry._ "I thought you wanted Rachel to trust you again"

"I do"

"Then what are you doing with him?"

"He's the baby's father"_ Lame excuse Quinn. I can't believe she's doing this. For once I'm actually disappointed in Quinn._

"I'm really disappointed in you Quinn and as of right now I'm not helping you anymore with Rachel because honestly as much as I don't like the girl you really don't deserve her" _I tell her before I start to walk away._

"San" _I hear her call but I don't turn back I just continue to leave._

* * *

After leaving the hospital Santana headed straight to Rachel's house. She was so pissed at Quinn that she wanted to tell Rachel everything. She felt bad for the girl. It wasn't until Santana knocked on Rachel's door that she realized this might not be a good idea. After all Quinn was her best friend. She shouldn't throw her under the bus like this. Quinn should be the one to tell Rachel the truth. Just as Santana was about to run back to her car the door opened.

"Santana?" Rachel said with a confused look on her face.

"Umm...hey" Rachel looked out the door from left to right and then back at Santana.

"Is this a joke? Are you supposed to have me come out and then all your friends slushie me?"Rachel asked. Santana cracked a smile.

"This isn't a joke. I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing here" Santana turn to leave when Rachel called out to her.

"Wait. Are you okay?" Santana just shrugs. "Do you...want to come in?" Rachel asked cautiously. Santana hesitated a bit before she nodded yes. Rachel gestured for her to come in. The two made their way to the living room and took a seat on the couch. "So...what's up?" Rachel started trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"This is really weird I should go. I think I only came here because I was really pissed at Quinn" Rachel gave her a questioning look.

"Why were you mad at Quinn?" Santana mentally kicked herself.

"She's just an idiot" Santana said trying to avoid having to tell Rachel the real reason she's mad at Quinn. "Do me a favor though. Don't take her back so easily"

"What? Aren't you her best friend? Shouldn't you be telling to take her back or something?"

"I am her best friend and I should be telling you too but I'm not very happy with her actions right now" Rachel's face changed from being confused to being annoyed.

"What did she do now?"

"She just needs to grow up" The two stood in silence again before Rachel spoke up.

"I haven't taking her back, just so you know. She can sing all she wants and send gifts in things but it doesn't change what she did"

"That kiss yesterday could have fooled me" Santana smirked.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just got caught up I guess" Santana shrugs.

"It happens. Just don't go easy on her. Make her work for you." Santana got up to leave. "I better head out" But before she could take a step her phone started to ring. She pulled it out and saw her mom's name flash on the screen."Sorry it's my mom. I have to take this" Rachel just nodded. "Hello. Yes I am on my way to do that I just stopped at a...a" Santana hesitated. "A friend's house" She finished. "No. No. Mom. Fine. Okay okay. I'll ask her" Santana turned to Rachel. "My mom wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner?" She tells Rachel.

"Umm..."

"She said no" Santana told her mom before Rachel could even give her an answer. "Mom she said no. Ugh! Fine. Berry. What? It's what I call her. Mom. Okay. Rachel" Santana said as she clenched her teeth together. Rachel smirked. "My mom says you HAVE to come over for dinner and she won't take no for an answer. Yes okay I will. Bye mom. I'm hanging up now. BYE" Santana said once more before hanging up the phone. "I knew I shouldn't have come here"

"I don't have to go. You can just tell your mom that I didn't feel good or something"

"Naw you have to come now. She's expecting you. So go get ready or whatever"

"It's only 230 I can drive over later if you want"

"Are you crazy my mom would kill me. She knows I'm here and if I make you drive yourself I will never hear the end of it"

"Umm...okay"

"What? Are you scared or something?" Santana asked when she noticed Rachel start to fidget a little. "I'm not going to kill you or leave you in a ditch somewhere"

"I didn't say you were"

"You didn't have to say it I can see it in your eyes" Santana chuckled. "Just trust me okay. I'm not going to do anything to you" Rachel nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll be right back. The remote is right over there" Rachel said as she rushed upstairs to get ready. An hour later Rachel came back down the stairs. "Alright I'm ready"

"Bout freakin time" Santana said as she got up off the couch and turned the tv off. "Let's go I still have to pick up something before I go home" Rachel quickly grabbed her purse and followed Santana to her car. After picking up what Santana needed they headed to the Lopez home. When they pulled up to Santana's house she looked over at Rachel.

"I'm just preparing you now that my family is a little crazy and my mom will 21 question you about anything and everything"

"That's okay" Rachel said with a smile. They both got out of the car and headed inside.

"I'm here" Santana yelled as she walked inside. Rachel followed right after looking around as she came in. This was the first time she's ever been inside Santana's house.

"Nice house"

"Thanks"

"Hi baby" Santana's mom said as she turned the corner. "And this is what was it...Rachel?" Rachel nodded.

"Rachel Berry" Rachel extended her hand only for it to be pushed away and was given a hug instead.

"We don't shake hands here. Now excuse me I better get back to cooking. Nice to meet you Rachel"

"TANA" A little boy shouted as he raced into Santana's arms.

"Hey buddy"

"You're not Brittany" The little boy said as he looked at Rachel.

"No I'm not. I'm Rachel"

"Rachel, Rachel oh you're the one that steals all the solo's and my sister calls the hob..." Santana quickly covered her brothers mouth and smiled widely as Rachel tilted her head to the side and glared at her.

"Get out of here kid" Santana said when he put him down. "Kids"

"Mmm..." Rachel responded. Rachel felt her phone vibrate and pulled out her phone.

**Q-"Hey beautiful what are you doing?"**

Rachel smiled which instantly made Santana curious.

"Who is it?"

"Quinn" Rachel answered. Santana snatched the phone out of Rachel's hand. "Hey!"

"Calm down" Santana read the message and rolled her eyes. "She's lame. Common let's go to the living room"

"Can I have my phone back?" Rachel asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Nope" Santana flopped down next to her and began to type.

**R-"I have a confession to make" **Rachel watched her hit the send button.

"What did you say?" Santana just smirked and then phone vibrated again.

**Q-"Okay what is it?" **Santana read.

**R-"I've been crushing on Santana for a while now" **Santana was laughing at this point.

**Q-"Really? Wow I didn't see that coming"**

**R-"I know me either. It just sort of happened. I have another confession to make"**

**Q-"Umm...okay. Kind of nervous but go ahead and tell me"**

**R-"I slept with her"** After Santana sent the message she started cracking up and gave the phone back to Rachel. Rachel eyes were about to practically pop out of her head they went so wide.

"OMG SANTANA. Why would you tell her that?

"Common it's funny. She's probably freakin out right now"

"HELLO. ANYONE HERE?" A voice yelled.

"Great she's calling now" Rachel said annoyed.

"Let me answer it"

"You're not answering it"

"Common" Santana begged.

"No"

"Santana?" The voice called again.

"In here" Santana answered. Santana grabbed the phone from Rachel again. "If I can't answer it then you can't either. Trust me when I say she deserves to freak out for a bit. I'll give your phone back when I take you home"

"Fine" Rachel said even though she wasn't happy about it.

"Guess who?" The voice said as they came around the corner.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Santana said as she jumped up and raced over to give the girl a hug. "Shouldn't you be in school"

"I kind of dropped out"

"Idiot"

"I know" Angel looked over towards Rachel. "Rach?" Rachel looked at the girl for a moment and then a huge smile spread across her face as she got up and raced into Angel's arms.

"You two know each other?" Santana asked.

"We worked at the same summer camp last year" Angel said. "I haven't seen you since summer. Please tell me you dump that girlfriend of yours so I can finally ask you out" Rachel blushed.

"Oh god not you too" Santana said.

"I...it's complicated" Rachel answered. Angel frowned.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Rachel nodded yes. "Great we can catch up. I'm so happy you're here" Angel tugged on Rachel's arm for her to follow her to the couch.

"Oh sure leave me to be the outcast in my own house" Santana said as she rolled her eyes and went to go join the other two girls.


	6. Chapter 6

"Berry!" Santana yelled when she saw Rachel at her locker. "Here" Santana handed Rachel her phone. "Since you and my cousin decided to ditch me after dinner you forgot to get your phone back from me"

"Thanks" When Rachel realized Santana wasn't moving she looked back at her. "What?"

"You left with my cousin" Santana said as she leaned up against the lockers.

"So? She just gave me a ride home"

"She had a big smile on her face when she came home" Santana said in a teasing tone.

"And?"

"What did you two do?"

"We didn't do anything. Why what did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything"

"Exactly cause nothing happened"

"Oh yeah sure nothing happened. I mean it's not like she was flirting with you all night or anything" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That was harmless. You of all people should know how your cousin is"

"I do know my cousin. That's why when you both say nothing happened I know you're both lying" Rachel shook her head.

"Well nothing happened"

"You're such a bad lying but whatever. I'd check your phone if I were you though. Quinn has been blowing it up. I had to finally turn the damn thing off just to get some peace and quiet"

"That's your fault" Santana shrugged. "I really hope you didn't text her anything else"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't"

"Well for your sake I hope you didn't because Quinn is coming over here right now and she doesn't look happy" Just as Santana turned around she was met with a big slap in the face.

"Oww what the hell" Santana said as she cupped her cheek.

"That's for sleeping with my girlfriend" Quinn spat out.

"Quinn" Rachel scolded.

"It was a joke Fabray" Santana said.

"What?"

"Rachel was at my house" Quinn slapped Santana again. "Owww stop fuckin doing that" Rachel pulled Quinn aside.

"Will you please calm down and stop slapping Santana you're making a scene"

"Oh so now you're going to start defending her instead of having your girlfriends back?"

"For one I'm NOT your girlfriend and two it was just a joke. I never slept with Santana. I don't just randomly sleep around with people" Rachel said as she pushed past Quinn and walked away.

"Rach wait" Quinn called but it was too late. Rachel already had turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Nice going" Santana said.

"Shut it!" Santana was ready to walk away when Quinn stopped her. "What was she doing at your house?"

"I invited her to dinner"

"You invited her?" Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay so my mom invited her"

"Why would your mom invite her?"

"Because I happened to be at Berry's house when my mom called and you know how she is"

"I do"

"Yeah well you're welcome. I went over there to rat your ass out but had a change of heart at the last minute. I shouldn't be the one telling her what you're doing you should be doing that"

"I'm sorry I slapped you" Quinn said feeling a little bad.

"Whatever. I need to get to class"

"I talked to Puck" Quinn said making Santana stop. "I told him he needs to back off a bit and that I love Rachel and want to make it work with her. He understands but I can't keep him away from his kid San"

"I get that but it's not me you need to be telling this too"

"I know and I'm going to talk to her"

"You better and you better be completely honest with her because if you keep screwing up and giving her reasons not to trust you someone else is going to come in and take her from you" Santana said as she walked away.

"Someone else?"

* * *

Since there was no glee practice today Quinn hurried to the parking lot to try and catch Rachel before she left for the day. Rachel was just about to step off the sidewalk when Quinn called out to her.

"Rach" Rachel turned around. "Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm sorry about this morning"

"It's fine. Just forget about it"

"I was an ass and can we...can we go somewhere and talk?"

"We are talking"

"No like really talk"

"What more do we need to talk about?" Rachel said a little annoyed.

"Us. Can I come over?"

"There is no us Quinn and I already have plans today" Quinn frowned which made Rachel sigh in frustration. "How about tomorrow after school"

"Yeah sure" Rachel nodded and walked away. Quinn watched as Rachel started heading over to a dark gray car. She knew that wasn't Rachel's car or her dads cars either. In fact she'd never seen that car before which worried her a bit when she saw Rachel get in. Then out of the corner of Quinn's eye she saw Santana walk to the very same car and open the passenger side door.

"UnFREAKINbelievable" She heard Santana yell as she watched her slam the door and open the back seat door to get in. Quinn's curiosity got the better of her as she quickly raced to her car. Once she got in she waited for the gray car to leave and then quickly followed behind it. It wasn't till the third turn when she realized this car was headed to straight to Santana's house. Quinn stopped at the very end of the street and watched as Rachel, Santana and a taller girl with similar features as Santana walked out of the car and headed inside the house.

_(inside the house)_

"Hobbit" Santana said as she pulled Rachel aside.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that" Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Rachel"

"Not going to happen. That would imply that we are friends or something"

"Berry's fine then"

"Alright Berry" Santana said. "Quinn's outside"

"What?"

"I think she followed us all the way from school"

"You're kidding right?" Santana dragged Rachel to the window and opened the blinds with her finger.

"Look she's sitting in her car down the street" Rachel exhaled. "She's going to follow you if you leave you know that right?"

"Yeah I know but what I supposed to do? Angel really wants to go see this movie"

"Going on a movie date already?" Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's not a date"

"Riiight"

"It's not!" Santana smirked as she pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text.

**S-"I'm picking up Britt and heading to your house"**

**Q-"I'm not home right now"**

**S-"Well get there. I'll be there in 10" **Santana looked out the window and watched Quinn drive away.

"There she's gone. Now go on your not a movie date" Rachel gave Santana a curious look.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know"

"And you said I was a bad liar" Santana smirked.

"So something did happen when Angel dropped you off the other day" Rachel smiled.

"Nothing happened"

"Sure" Santana said with a wink.

"So are you going to tell me why you're being so nice?"

"You're not that bad Berry" Santana began. "Quinn maybe my best friend but she doesn't deserve you. She's been nothing but an ass. Keeping you a secret for a year and then cheating on you"

"I was the one that didn't want to come out"

"Doesn't matter she still cheated" Rachel frowned. "Look I'm not saying jump my cousin's bones right away or anything but she's a good person"

"I'm not trying..."

"I know you love Quinn. I get that. But just don't write off Angel just yet okay" Santana said cutting off Rachel.

"You ready to go?" Angel asked as she rejoined the two girls. Rachel nodded yes.

"Hey Rachel" Santana called out. "If you repeat anything I just said to you to anyone I will kick your ass" Rachel laughed. "And don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with you at school either"

"Bye Santana" Rachel said with a smile.

"Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

* * *

"I had a nice time tonight. Thanks for coming and seeing the movie with me" Angel said as she drove up to Rachel's house.

"No thank you, I needed a night out"

"So what are you doing tomorrow? You should come over. I know how much San loves having you around" Angel joked.

"Yeah I'm sure she does cause you know she and I are the best of friends"

"Was that a little sarcasm?" Rachel grinned. "But really come over"

"I can't. I'm...I'm actually meeting up with Quinn. She wants to talk again" Angel frowned.

"She's crazy stupid for cheating on you Rach" Rachel gave Angel a small smile but it quickly faded.

"Is it me?"

"What?"

"Do you think she cheated because..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, it's definitely not you" Angel said smiling at Rachel. "You're pretty special Rach. You're talented, smart, funny and not to mention super adorable" Rachel blushed. "Don't think for a second that what Quinn did was because of you"

"It's just…" But before Rachel could finish her sentence Angel had pressed her lips against hers. Rachel froze on the initial contact but then to her surprise started kissing back.

"I'm sorry" Angel said when they broke apart. "I just needed to shut you up for a second so you would stop doubting yourself" Rachel smiled.

"I better go inside" Rachel opened the door as was about to get out when Angel grabbed her arm.

"I hope I didn't screw things up between us. I really like you Rach and I know you're still trying to figure things out with Quinn and I totally understand but I just wanted you to know that there is someone out there that knows how special you are and would never cheat on you"

"Text me when you get home okay" Angel nodded as she watch Rachel leave the car and head inside. Once inside Rachel went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. She remembered she had her phone on silent and pulled it out to check and see if she had anything. 3 new messages flashed across her screen all from Quinn.

**Q-"What are you up too?"**

**Q-"Guess you're really busy or really mad at me"**

**Q-"Well I hope you had a good night. I love you see you tomorrow"**

She debated about texting Quinn back and just as she was about to hit the reply button a new message came in.

**A-"I'm home and again I'm real sorry about the kiss"**

**R-"That was fast and don't worry about it" **

**A-"I feel like an ass though"**

**R-"Don't. It was nice :)"**

**A-":)"**

**R-"Goodnight Angel"**

**A-"Goodnight Rach"**

Rachel went to put her phone down when another message came in.

**Unknown Number-"YOU SLUT!" **Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who was texting her.

**R-"How did you get my number?"**

**S-"Oh I have my ways ;)"**

**S-"And I didn't think you were the kind of girl that kisses on the first date lol"**

**R-"Goodnight Santana"**

**S-"Not gonna give me any details?"**

**R-"GOODNIGHT"**

**S-"LAME!"**

Rachel set her phone down and crawled back into bed. Her mind had started to recalled everything that went on throughout the day. From Quinn's outburst, to Santana actually being nice and then to her kiss with Angel. Rachel brought her fingers to her lips. She could still taste Angel's strawberry chap stick. She smiled to herself and then instantly felt guilty. Even though she wasn't with Quinn she still loved her. She couldn't trust her but she loved her. And then Santana's words started going off in Rachel's head. _"Quinn maybe my best friend but she doesn't deserve you. She's been nothing but an ass. Keeping you a secret for a year and then cheating on you. Look I'm not saying jump my cousin's bones right away or anything but she's a good person. I know you love Quinn. I get that. But just don't write off Angel just yet okay" _Rachel sighed before turning on her side and finally falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I stayed up pretty late rewriting half of this chapter. My computer decided to reboot on me before I had the chance to hit save and I lost a good chunk of my chapter. Really mad about that but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long for an update because I know how that feels. So here I am in the wee hours of the night finishing up this for all of you. Hope it doesn't suck too bad :)**

* * *

Quinn's POV

_I nervously knock on Rachel's door. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I just saw her 20 mins ago in glee. As she opens the door my heart races and I instantly smile. She's beautiful. _"You're beautiful"_ I tell her and she give me a half smile. She tells me to come in and leads me to the living room where we sit down side by side. I look at her and the only thing I want to do is kiss her. I want to feel her soft lips on mine. I want to hear the little whimper she makes when I softly bite on her bottom lip. But I know that won't happen at least not now._

"Okay so what do you want to talk about now?" _She says and I can hear the annoyance in her voice. _

"I want to talk about us" _I tell her and she sighs._

"How many more times do we have to talk in order for you to realize there is no us"

"There will always be an us" _She shakes her head no which makes me a little angry. _"I saw the look in your eyes the day I sang our song and the way you kissed me back, I know you still love me" _I say to her._

"I never said I didn't love you. I do love you Quinn but you can't expect to just sing songs and bring me roses and everything will be okay again"

"I know" _I tell her as I deflate. _"I just wish you would forgive me so I can show you I would never hurt you ever again and so we can go back to how we used to be minus the hiding"_ I say as tears start to fall from my eyes. She brings her hand up and wipes them away which only makes me cry more._

"I do forgive you Quinn" _I look at her and feel relieved. She forgives me._ "But we can't go back, everything is different now" _She adds._ "Forgiveness is easy but trust, trust isn't something you can just get back and I don't trust you anymore" _She tells me and it breaks my heart._ "If I take you back right now I'm always going to be wondering what you're doing, who you're with. It wouldn't be in a healthy relationship"

"There has to be something I can do to gain your trust again. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you" _She doesn't say anything but I can tell she's having an inner battle with herself because she's biting her bottom lip. I grab her hands and look directly in her eyes. _"Please Rachel. I'll do anything"

"Fine" _She finally says._ "Let's be friends"

"Friends?" _I say a little confused._

"Yes friends. The only way I can start to trust you again is if we start all over. We need to build a friendship again" _I smile and nod. I hate that we have to start all over but if this is what it take to get her back then I'm willing and ready to just be her friend._

"Okay let's be friends" _We sit in silence for a few minutes before I speak up again._ "I...umm...I feel like I should come clean about something"

"Like?"

"Like why Santana was mad at me"

"Don't" _I look at her a little confused._ "Whatever the reason was it's in the past. We're starting over?"

"I know but what if it comes up later on? If we're going to start all over I want to start with a clean slate" _She nods and I know she understands. So I begin to tell her _"I had a doctor's appointment a couple days ago and I invited Puck to come along. San was mad because she thought I was going behind your back but I swear I didn't mean for it to seem like that. I just felt bad for Puck. He wants to be apart of his kids life and I can't keep..."

"It's okay" _She says before I can finish my sentence._ "He's the father. He has every right to be there" _I can see the hurt in her eyes. I know the mention of Puck and this baby still hurts her. It's always going to hurt her and I hate that._ "How is the baby by the way?" _She asks me and I'm a little taken back by the question. No one besides Puck has asked about the baby._

"Umm..she's good. The doctor said everything is looking good"

"It's a girl?"

"I don't know. I really hope so. I don't think I can handle a little Puck running around" _She laughs which makes me laugh with her. As her laughter dies down she sighs and then looks at me._

"Since you came clean about something I feel like I should too" _My heart begins to race. What could she possible come clean about? _"I kissed someone" _She tells me and I feel like someone just stabbed me in the heart but then it quickly dies and I all I feel is anger._ "It didn't mean anything. It just sorta happened"

"It was whoever picked you and Santana up huh?" _She nods yes._

"Angel" _She says. Angel wait where have I heard that name before? _"You remember the summer camp I went to this past year? Angel was there with me. I told you about her remember? I said she reminded me of Santana. Turns out they are cousins. Small world right?"

"Real small" _I'm pissed and Rachel knows it because she frowns. _"So are you two dating now?" _I tell her dryly._

"No"

"You move on fast"

"I said we aren't dating we just kissed once. I was just trying to be honest with you" _She says with a sigh._ "If I knew you were going to react like this I wouldn't have said anything" _She's right. I'm being an ass and overreacting. I have no right to act like this. My face softens._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know you were just being honest"

"Just so you know I don't move on fast. I told you I still love you. I'm not ready to date anyone right now. She's just a friend" _I smile but I'm not okay with this. After all this Angel girl is Santana's cousin. I know how the Lopez family works._

"As long as you love me"

"Please tell me you didn't just quote Justin Bieber" _She says with a chuckle. I shrug and smile_ "You're such a dork Quinn" _She playfully hits my arm and it's right then in there that I know everything is going to be okay._

* * *

Over the next month Quinn and Rachel worked on being friends again. The two hung out more during school and Quinn texted Rachel on a regular basis. Quinn also decided during this time to not only come out to her parents but also tell them she was pregnant. He father was furious and her mother just cried but after all was said and done they told her they loved her and would help her through all this. This surprised Quinn. She thought for sure she was going to be kicked out and disowned but her parents assured her they would not leave her side. When Quinn's three-month appointment came near she asked Rachel to come with her and Rachel agreed.

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me Rach" Quinn said as the two of them walked in the doctor's office.

"Not a problem"

"So...how are you?" Quinn asked as the two of them took a seat.

"Really?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Really what?"

"How am I? We just saw each other yesterday" Quinn laughed.

"I know but things could have changed since then"

"You're a weirdo but I'm fine"

"Hey Berry juice!" Santana said as she walked in the office. "Hey Quinn"

"Hey" Quinn said back. Quinn and Santana's friendship seemed to fade out ever since the blow out they had at Quinn's last doctor's appointment. They would interact with each other at school only because they had too but other than that they hardly talked.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Just got done helping my dad. Saw you two in the window thought I would say hey. I have to get going though. You still coming over tonight?"

"Of course"

"Alright see you later. Bye Quinn"

"Bye" Quinn said as she watch Santana leave. "So...you're going over to Santana's house tonight?"

"Yeah"

"That's cool" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. No. Just a little wierd I guess. I didn't know you two were like best friends now"

"We're not best friends. Angel lives with Santana so we do have a civil relationship with each other"

"Angel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah Angel"

"I didn't know you were still talking to her"

"We're friends. Why wouldn't I talk to her?"

"I don't know. You and I..."

"Are also friends" Rachel said cutting Quinn off. "Don't do this Quinn. We've been really good lately"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Can we just drop this then? I'm just her friend. Nothing more"

"Okay fine"

"Ms. Fabray?" The nurse called out. Quinn got up and walked towards the nurse. Rachel shook her head as she got up and followed Quinn. "Alright girls have a seat in this room and the doctor will be in here shortly" The nurse said with a smile.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said. "It's just hard for me sometimes. It's like I have you but I don't have you" Rachel was about to say something but there was a knock on the door.

"Hello" The doctor said as she came in the room.

"Hi doctor Adams" Quinn said.

"Where's your handsome boyfriends of yours?" Doctor Adams asked.

"He's not my boyfriend but brought my girl...my friend Rachel with me. I hope that's okay"

"Absolutely. So how are you?"

"I'm good but I've been having some cramps lately. Is that good?"

"Cramps? Are you sure they're cramps?"

"Yeah I think"

"Are they painful? Do you have any bleeding?" The doctor asked.

"Not painful just really uncomfortable and no bleeding"

"Why haven't you said anything about them before?" Rachel asked really concerned.

"Because they come and go and they don't hurt that bad"

"But that's not good Quinn" Doctor Adams smiled.

"It's not good to have cramps but I wouldn't worry too much. When they become painful or when you start to have bleeding that's when you should come in right away. Alright let's have a look at your baby" Quinn laid back and pulled her shirt up a bit. The doctor set up the machine and then placed the wand on Quinn's stomach. "Alright look right there. That's your baby" The doctor pointed to the monitor.

"Omg Quinn" Rachel said as she intertwined her hand with Quinn's. Quinn smiled.

"Is it too soon to know the sex of the baby?" Quinn asked.

"A little. I can give you an accurate answer next month but right now it wouldn't be one hundred percent"

"But it's still possible?"

"Yes but don't you want to wait?" Quinn shook her head no. "Alright let me take a look" Doctor Adams looked back at the monitor. "From what I see now I think you might be having a...baby boy"

"Really?" Quinn said.

"Yes. Now let me snap a picture so you two can be on your way" Doctor Adams printed a picture and handed it to Quinn. "I'll see you next month"

"Thank you doctor" Quinn said as the doctor walked out of the room. "I'm having a boy"

"You're having a boy" Rachel repeated.

"How am I supposed to raise a boy?"

"The same way you raise a girl" Rachel said with a smile.

"I just wish I was having a baby girl" Rachel shrugged.

"Boy or girl you're going to be a great mom" Quinn smiled and the two made their way out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rachel's POV_

_I quickly get out of my car and hurry towards the house. I'm more than an hour late. I was supposed to be here at 6 and it's close to 730 now. I'm really not one for being late but after Quinn's appointment we went to get something to eat and stopped at the park for a bit and I guess just lost track of time. To be honest I really didn't want to leave her. I was having a really great time. It was just like old times._

"Bout time" _Santana said as she opened the door._

"Aww where you missing me?" _I tease as I come in. It's weird, this relationship Santana and I have now. I mean it went from her slushing me to actually having a civil relationship with me._

"Pssh you wish. What took you so long anyways? Teen mom's appointment shouldn't have lasted more than an hour " _She says and I just sigh. I hate that Santana and Quinn's relationship is a little rocky now. I feel like I'm to blame._

"Don't call her that" _I say and she just rolls her eyes._ "She misses you, you know"

"And?"

"Don't and me because I know you miss her too. Can't you just forgive her for whatever she did. I mean I forgave her"

"And you're stupid for doing that"

"Everyone makes mistakes"

"Yeah well I'm not as forgiving as you are"

"No really? I couldn't tell" _I say sarcastically which earns me a small chuckle from her._ "Look I really appreciate you sticking up for me but Quinn needs her best friend right now. Just forgive and forget. I'm sure what she did to you is more forgiving than what she did to me"

"You know I really hate you sometimes" _She tells me and I just smile at her._

"Are you two going to come and play anytime soon" _I hear Angel yell._

"What are we playing tonight?" _I ask Santana as we walk to the living room._

"Wii karaoke"_ She says with a smile._ "Alright now it's time for me and Berry to kick your asses" _Santana says as we enter the room._ _I see Brittany get up with a huge smile on her face._

"Rachel" _Brittany says as she hugs all the air out of me. _

"Hi Brittany" _I manage to say. She lets go and I see Angel coming towards me. She hugs me and then kisses my cheek._

"Glad you could finally make it" _Angel says with a smile and I just roll my eyes. _"Alright me and Rach verse you and Brittany" _Angel tells Santana._

"The hell. You and Britt gained up on me earlier so you two get to stay on a team. It's me and Berry verses you two"

"No Rach is on my team" _Angel yells back and I just take a seat on the couch. These two always go at it for a while so I might as well make myself comfortable. I look over and Brittany has the same idea because she's sitting on the other sofa staring up at the ceiling. I pull out my phone and notice I have a message._

**Q- "Thanks again for coming with me today :)"**

_I look up and see that Angel and Santana show no sign of stopping so I decided to text Quinn back since I have some free time._

**R- "You're welcome again. I had a really great time today"**

**Q- "I'm glad. I'm sorry for making you late for your other plans though"**

**R- "It's okay :)"**

**Q- "So what are you doing?"**

**R- "Listening to Santana and Angel fight over who's team I'm going to be on"**

**Q- "Oh"**

**R- "Yeah :/ if I knew they were going to argue all night I would have just stayed with you"**

**Q- "You should have just stayed with anyways ;)"**

_I hear the yelling stop and look up. Santana and Brittany are nowhere to be found and Angel is taking a seat next to me._

"Where did they go?" _I ask._

"Where do you think" _I roll my eyes cause I know exactly where they went._ "So it's just us. Wanna watch a movie?" _I nod and Angel gets up to go find a movie to put in. I feel my phone vibrate again._

**_Q- _"Rach can I ask you something?" **_I see Angel still looking for a movie so I reply to Quinn._

**R- "Sure go ahead"**

**Q- "Would you go out with me on Monday?"**

_I stare at the message for a second. Is Quinn really asking me out? I thought we were just going to work on our friendship. It's too soon to be going out. Or is it? I mean things are going really well with us but I still don't trust her completely. Maybe this is the next step in me trusting her again. I keep staring at the message. I'm still not sure what to say to her._

"I put on Save The Last Dance. I hope that's okay" _I look over at Angel and smile._

"Yeah that's fine" _My phone vibrates again and Angel gestures for me to answer it. I read the message and frown._

**Q- "Forget I asked. I'm sorry. Have a good night" **_I feel really bad. Quinn's trying and I know I either have to give her a chance or tell her we can only be friends and nothing more. So right then and there I make my decision._

**R- "Yes I'll go out with you. I'll text you tomorrow though I have to go now. Goodnight"**

**Q- "Really? Okay. Goodnight :)"**

_I put my phone away and start to watch the movie with Angel. I feel her shift slightly and then she puts her arm around me. I know Santana said not to write off Angel just yet and yes Angel is the sweetest person but I don't have that connection with her like I have with Quinn. I mean at first I thought that I might but when it comes to my heart I know Quinn's it for me and that's why I told her I would go out with her. Then I start to feel Angel kiss my neck._

"We can't"_ I say as I move away. She's giving me a confused look. _"I can't"

"Is it because of Quinn?"_ She tells me and I frown a bit._

"You're really sweet Angel but Quinn and I are trying to work things out"

"You can do better than her. You deserve better" _She tells me._

"I still love her though" _I can see the sadness in Angels eyes._

"Alright Rach. I'll respect your choice even though I know it's the wrong one" _She says with a smirk and I nudge her. _"Just know if she breaks your heart again I'll not only kick her ass but I'll refuse to just be friends with you" _I smile._

"Okay"

* * *

Quinn waited for Rachel by her locker Monday morning with a pink rose in hand. She had spent all Sunday planning how Monday would pan out. She knew she was going to wait for Rachel by her locker with a rose, walk Rachel to all her classes, sing a song to her in glee and then take her on a romantic dinner. Quinn couldn't help but smile to herself thinking about the day.

"What are you smiling about?" Quinn snapped out of her daze to see Rachel just staring at her.

"For you" Quinn handed Rachel the rose. Rachel smelled it and smiled.

"Thank you"

"So are we still on for later today?" Quinn asked nervously not sure if Rachel had changed her mind.

"Yes. I just can't be out too late"

"I'll have you home by 8...oww"

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned when Quinn bent forward in pain.

"Stupid cramps again"

"I think you should go to the nurse"

"No I'm fine. I think the baby didn't like the pickles and cheese I ate this morning for breakfast"

"Pickles and cheese. Ewww that's disgusting" Quinn smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I walk you to class?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and the two walked down the hall together.

The rest of the day was going exactly how Quinn planned it. As glee came around Quinn decided to try and push her luck and reached for Rachel's hand on the way to the choir room. To her surprise Rachel didn't pull away instead she interlocked their hands as they walked together. Once inside they both took a seat next to each other. When Mr. Schue stopped talking Quinn asked to sing her song which she did and it not only earned a round of awws from the glee club but a very big smile from Rachel.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked Rachel as soon as glee was over.

"I have to stop at my locker. I'll meet you at my car"

"Okay" Quinn turned to leave when Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her.

"What?" Rachel smiled before she lend forward and kissed Quinn.

"Gross get a room" Santana said. Quinn back away from Rachel and gave Santana the evil eye.

"Down killer"

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"To talk"

"I'm a little busy"

"No you're not. You two should talk" Rachel said. "I'll see you at the car" Rachel pecked Quinn once more on the lips and then whispered. "Be nice" To Santana before walking away.

"So what did you want to talk about? How much you hate me. How you think I should stay away from Rachel because she deserves better"

"I'm sorry okay"

"What" Quinn said a little shocked. She wasn't expecting those words to come out of Santana's mouth.

"I was a bitch. I just got really mad that you lied to me"

"So being nice to Rachel and getting her to date your cousin was a way of getting back at me"

"They're not dating" Santana said as she rolled her eyes. "And I'm not being nice to her to get back at you. Berry's actually an okay person once you see passed her annoying, I always have to be right self" Quinn laughed. "Can't we just start over?"

"Sure. Seems like that's all I'm doing these days"

"Okay since we're friends again and no one else has the balls to tell you you're gain tons of weight there tubbers" Santana said as she touched Quinn's stomach. Quinn pushed her.

"Ass"

"So do you want to come to the mall with me and Britt and catch up?"

"I can't. I'm actually going on a date with Rachel right now"

"A date?" Quinn shook her head yes.

"I better get going I don't want to make her wait too long"

"I'm headed that way too. I'll walk with you"

The two continued to walk together to the parking lot catching up on any and everything they could before they had to go there separate ways. As Quinn made her way to the parking lot she suddenly stopped which caused Santana to bump into her.

"What the heck Q?"

"So much for them not dating" An angry Quinn said. Santana looked out into the parking lot and saw Angel talking to Rachel.

"Nothings going on she just wanted to tell Rachel good bye she's leaving"

"Wait you knew she was coming?"

"Q..."

"No I get it. You only wanted to apologize to distract me so Angel could come and have some alone time with Rachel"

"Your hormones are spazing out on you" Quinn gave Santana a death stare. "Geez relax. I didn't come to distract you. Trust me nothing is going on between them" Just as Santana said that Angel hugged Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't watch this anymore" Quinn turned around to walk away when she bent forward in pain. "Owww...owww"

"You okay?" Santana asked.

"Oww...no my stomach. It hurts so bad" Quinn held her stomach hoping her pain would go away.

"What do you want me to do? Should I call the ambulance? Get the nurse? What?" Santana was panicking.

"No...oww...I get this pain now and then. I should be..." Quinn didn't finish her sentence before she fainted. Lucky for her Santana caught her and helped her to the ground.

"Quinn. Quinn wake up. Quinn. Oh my god Q you're bleeding. HELP" Santana yelled. "HELP SOMEBODY" Santana saw Rachel and Angel running towards her. "Call 9-1-1"

* * *

**AN: Please don't hate me. I hate cliffhangers too but I promise to make it up to you by updating sooner than I normally do.**


	9. Chapter 9

(This whole chapter will be Quinn's POV )

_I slowly start to open my eyes and I have no idea where I am. Nothing looks familiar. I turn to look to my left and I see a window as I turn to my right I see Santana in a chair reading a magazine. I look down and notice I'm in a bed. A hospital bed. I'm trying really hard to remember how and why I'm here but everything is a blurry. I sort of remember walking with San to the school parking lot. I kind of remember seeing Rachel and then I think I was fighting with San. Why was I fighting? Then...then oh my god I remember now. I got those stupid cramps and passed out. I start crying._

"Hey"_ I hear Santana says as she squeezes my hand as I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "_I'm going to get the doctor" _San gets up and rushes to the door but I yell for her._

"San wait" _She suddenly stops and turns back to me._ "Am I okay? Is my baby okay?" _I ask and I see her bit her bottom lip. She looks like she wants to cry and I get this ugly feeling inside of me. Somethings not right._

"I'm going to get the doctor" _She says once more before she rushes out of the room and I suddenly get this uneasy feeling. She didn't answer me. Why didn't she answer me?_

"Ms. Fabray" _I look at the door and see Doctor Adams coming in the room. She doesn't have a smile on her face like she normally does which is scaring me a bit. I see San leaning against the door fame and I'm positive she has tears in her eyes. _"You" _Doctor Adams begins to say and I start to shake my head no. Please don't say what I think you're going to say._ "You had a miscarriage Quinn" _She tells me and I break down. I can't believe this is happening. She's lying. _"It's nothing you did. It's common for girls your age to have them and in some cases we are able to save the baby but you weren't far along to do that so we couldn't save her"

"Her?" _I ask very confused._

"I told you at your appointment that my guess wasn't a hundred percent and well I was wrong. You were actually having a baby girl and not a boy" _I start to cry even harder with that piece of information._ "I'm so very sorry Quinn. I'll be back in a while to check on you"_ Doctor Adams leaves and I feel two arms hug me tightly and I try breaking free. I don't want to be touched right now._

"Get off me San" _I say but when I look up it's not San it's Rachel. I deflate into her arms and harder my heart out. My baby is gone._

"It's going to be okay Quinn" _She kisses the top of my head and rubs small circles on my back but I shake my head no._

"It's not. My baby is dead and it's all my fault"

"It's no one's fault especially not yours. Sometimes bad things happen for no reason" _She tells me and I push__ her away._

"There's always a reason" _I say with anger. I don't know why I'm angry all of a sudden._ "I killed my baby. I was so ungrateful. Doctor Adams told me I was having a boy and all I kept thinking was I wish I was having a girl. If I would have just shut up and been happy with what I was given I wouldn't have lost her"

"This isn't you're fault Quinn"_ I know Rachel is trying to help but I don't want to hear it. I know it's my fault. Everything is always my fault._

"It IS my fault. I'm being punished" _I say this time with a mixture of sadness and anger. _

"Stop. You're not being punished" _She tries to hug me again but I push her off once more._

"Don't touch me" _I say crying now. What's wrong with me? First I'm angry now I'm sad_. "Everyone is right. You deserve better than me. I'm not good for you. Go be with Angel"

"What?"

"Just go. Leave me alone"

"I'm not leaving you like this"_ I just look at her and I've never felt so lost in my life._

"Leave me alone"_ I turn over to my left side hoping she'll get the point and just leave. The next thing I hear is a chair being dragged next to my bed. I turn back over and say _"I said just..."_ I stop when I see Santana sitting in the chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes are all red and puffy._

"You can go too"_ I tell her._

"Knock your shit off" _She says._ "You went from sad teen to teen bitch in the blink of an eye"

"Excuse me for not acting right after losing a child"

"I get you're sad and heartbroken Q I've helped my dad in this hospital long enough to know what you're doing" _I wanna slap her. I really do._ "Everyone that's lost someone goes through all the emotions sad, angry, hopelessness and then acceptance but you...you don't have to do them all at once you know" _She places her hand on top of mine._ "You want to be sad then be sad. Cry. I'll even sit here and cry with you but don't start lashing out at the ones that care about you we're only trying to help" _I'm so angry. I feel my blood boiling. I feel like screaming but I don't. I break down instead and I feel Santana hug me tightly. _"Let it out Q. Let it out" _I cry with Santana until I fall asleep. __I wake up a couple of hours later and see Puck sitting in the chair playing some game on his phone._

"Hey"_ I say to get his attention. He looks up at me with a sad smile and then hugs me._

"How are you doing?" _He asks me and I just shrug. _"Sorry I wasn't here sooner"

"It's okay. Where did San go?"

"She's left to take her cousin to the airport and your mom is finishing up some paper work so you can go home" _I nod._ "Oh and Jew babe is in the waiting room. Told her to come in but she said you didn't want her in here. What's that about?" _I sigh and frown._

"I was a little angry earlier and took it out on her" _I say sadly. I feel really bad about it now. _"I'm a mess"_ I tell him as I drop my head in my hands._

"I think you get to be just this once" _He says with a small smile._

"Quinnie baby"_ I look over and see my mom rushing over towards me and I start crying again. I hug her for dear life._ "It's okay baby. It's okay. Common get dressed so we can go home"

"Rachel" _I say and my mom gives me a lopsided smile._

"I'll go tell her your going home" _Puck says as he gives me another hug._

"Tell her to meet me at my house" _He nods and walks out the room. I slowly get up and with my mom's help I get dressed and we leave the hospital. On the way home my mom tells me she took care of everything that has to do with my baby girl. Since I didn't have a name picked out my mom put baby Fabray as her name. She said there was no way her name was going to be baby Puckerman. I laugh at the thought. As we pull up to the house I see Rachel's car parked across the street. I watch as she gets out of the car and comes to my door. She opens it and extends her hand out to me._

"Rach I..."

"It's okay. Let's just go inside" _She tells me. I smile at her and take her hand and we both go inside._

* * *

_I haven't gone to school since Monday. I've had a hard time dealing with all this. The funeral for my baby had to have been the hardest day for me. It was a closed casket funeral. I told my mom I didn't want to see her or have anyone else see her. The world wasn't ready for her. __The only picture and memory I have of her is from the last doctor's appointment I went too and I want to keep it that way. _

_I haven't seen Rachel since the day of the funeral__. __She texts me everyday and I answer her but when she asks about coming over I just ignore it. Same thing goes with Santana. I know they both want to help but I don't want to interact with anyone in person yet. __I just want to sit in my room and sleep but that's all coming to an end tomorrow. My mom is making me go to school. Guess I have to go back eventually but I just don't want too. My phone starts to buzz so I go and pick it up._

**S- "Just reminding you I'm picking you up tomorrow. So BE READY!" **_I roll my eyes. I really don't want to go to school._

**Q- "I'll be ready"**_ I text back. I put the phone back on my desk and then pull out the picture of my baby and cry myself to sleep._

* * *

_This ride to school is going to be the death of me. I lean my head against the backseat window and continue to hear Santana and Brittany talk about god knows what. I'm not really paying attention. In fact I have I haven't been paying attention to anything since I got in the car. I don't want to be here. I want to be in my bed._

"Q. Hello. Earth to Quinn"_ I hear Santana yell._

"What?"

"Get out of the car we're here" _Here? I open the door and realize I'm in the parking lot at school. I sigh remembering everything happened here. I throw my bag over my shoulder and close the car door. I follow behind San and Britt with my head down. I don't want to make eye contact with anyone. As I approach my locker I see Rachel standing by it with a smile. I try smiling back. I think I'm smiling back but by the look on her face I don't think I am._

"Hey"_ She tells me as she gives me a hug. _"Welcome back"

"Thanks" _She frowns._

"It's going to be okay. Today won't be that bad I promise"

"I want to go home" _I tell her. Why doesn't anyone get that I don't want to be here._

"I know you do but you can't stay there forever. We only have a couple more months till graduation after that you can stay at home all you want" _She says with a cute little smile. Even when I'm at my lowest that smile can make me do whatever she wants. _

"Fine"_ I tell her and her smile gets even bigger. We both start walking down the hall and I'm expecting everyone to be looking at me, judging me but as I look around no one seems care. Everyone is doing their own thing. Part of me is relieved and part of me is angry. Does no one care that I lost my baby?_

"Quinn"_ I hear Rachel say._

"Huh? What?"

"You're here"_ I realized I'm at my class. I must have zoned out again._

"I'll see you later okay? Unless you want me to walk you to all your classes"

"No that's okay"_ I tell her and I see some sadness in her eyes. I'm an idiot. She wanted me to say yes please walk me to my classes but I don't want to bother her._

"I'll see you in glee then"

"Okay"_ I tell her and I watch her her leave and I walk into class._

_The rest of the day went okay. Had a few people ask me a few questions but other than that I feel okay. I sigh out loud. Who am I kidding I feel miserable. I want to go home but I have one more class. Well technically it's not a class it's a club so if I want I can skip it but I can't. Rachel is waiting for me to show and as much as I just want to be alone I miss her. I miss her face, her smile, her laugh. I miss it all. I drag myself down the hall towards the choir room and then I feel someone's arm go around my shoulder. I look over and it's Santana. She smiles at me and then Brittany appears on my other side._

"Smile Q" _She tells me and I just roll my eyes at her. I walk in the choir room and see everyone standing and there's a big banner that says Welcome Home Quinn. Home? Rachel walks over to me and hugs me and then drags me over to where everyone else and they proceed to all give me hugs and then we all take our seats._

"We all missed you Quinn and we're all so sorry about your lose" _Mr. Schue says._ "But we all want you to know that you're not alone. This whole club is your family and we are all here for you. So todays practice is dedicated to you" _He points to Rachel and she nods her head. I watch her get up and look over at Brad and the music begins to play and Rachel begins to sing._

"Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own  
Why do you have to leave me?  
It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
Hold on onto me

Now I see, now I see"

_Then the whole glee club starts singing._

"Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts,  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way and it's okay  
Ladadadada, it's okay"

_I see Santana get up and she winks at me and then she begins to sing the next part._

"It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
When you're gone, I can't breathe  
And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
This can't be happening

Now I see (now I see), now I see"

_Both San and Rachel come towards me and take a seat next to me while to whole glee club sings the chorus again._

"Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts,  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada  
it's okay

Lalalala"

_I'm in tears at this point and then I see Puck get up and kneel in front of me and sing._

"So many questions, so much on my mind  
So many answers I can't find  
I wish  
I could turn back the time  
I wonder why

Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)"

_And then the whole glee club sings again._

"Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
It's okay to be afraid (I'm  
afraid)  
Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way and  
it's okay

Ladadadada it's okay  
Lalalalala it's okay"

_I wipe away my tears as Rachel and Santana finish off the song together._

"Everybody hurts some days  
(Some days)  
It's okay to be afraid  
(I'm  
afraid)  
Everbody hurts some days  
Yeah, we all feel pain (It's  
okay)  
Everybody feels this way  
But it'll be okay (some days)  
Can't  
somebody take me away  
To a better place?  
Everybody feels this  
way

Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh

Ladadada  
it's okay  
Lalalala, it's okay  
Ladadada it's okay  
Lalalala, it's okay"

_The song finishes and I'm once again taken over by hugs. I'm so overwhelmed by all this. I'm looking at everyone faces and I can see how much they care. Maybe the banner was right. Maybe I am home. Maybe I do need to be here._


	10. Chapter 10

_Santana's POV_

_So it's been two months since Quinn lost her baby. Can't say she's a hundred percent but she's getting there. I think rejoining the Cheerios has helped her out a bit. Keeps her busy and doesn't give her too much time to just sit and be sad. I'm just glad she's not as angry anymore. I mean one day she practically flipped on a freshman Cheerio for mentioning baby powder. Baby freakin powder! Guess she had her reasons. The word baby was still a touchy subject for her then but she's better now. Everyone can say baby now without her turning in the incredible hulk. Best thing is my friendship with Quinn has gotten back to normal. It's like we never had a fall out. I'm really happy about that. It was wrong of me to turn from her they way I did. She's my best friend and no matter what stupid things she does I have to be there for her. That's like the number one rule of best friends. Be there even if you think your friend is wrong. You take their side no matter what. So as her best friend I guess I should be help her get Berry back. I mean she hasn't said anything about it to me but I know she wants her back. I see the way she glances at Berry every five minutes in glee. It's the same glance Berry gives her. They think no one is watching but I see everything. I don't know why they don't talk to each other. I mean they do talk to each other. I guess it's true what they say tragedy really does bring people closer together because those two are really close but when it comes down to talking about their relationship they either avoid it or just forget all about it. But I know those two want to be more than just friends I can see it every time Quinn hugs Berry bye and then hesitates a bit before letting go cause she wants to kiss the girl or how Berry comes to Cheerio practice and leaves Quinn a water bottle and then debates on staying or going and after five minutes she goes. Quinn never sees her come but I do. I think as the best friend it's time for me to step in. Do some good and help Quinn out before it's too late. Graduation is next month. Everyone knows Berry is headed to NYADA. She made posters and put them all over the school congratulating herself and I made sure I took the time to draw on every single one of them. But Quinn...she hasn't said where she's going yet. I know she got her letter from Yale and NYU but she hasn't said a word. I know what she's doing. I know she's waiting till the very last minute because she doesn't know what's going to happen between her and Berry. Well I'm going to change that. I'm going to make them talk and I promise by the end of tomorrow night those two will either be back together or breathe a sigh of relief that they at least talked it out and know where they stand with each other._

* * *

Santana spent the rest of her Sunday night planning and preparing things for Quinn and Rachel. It was nothing big but in order for everything to go right she had to make sure they both where in the same place at the same time and thinking about the same thing. So when Santana spotted Quinn at her locker the next day at school she knew she had to get those wheels in her head turning and set her plan into motion.

"Yo" Quinn jumped back in surprise when Santana appeared out of nowhere.

"Jesus San you scared me"

"So what's the deal with you and Berry?" Santana asked straight out like it was a normal question to ask. Quinn gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"What's the deal with you two? Are you together? Are you not together?"

"Are you really asking me this?" Santana nodded yes. "Why does it matter?" Santana shrugged.

"Just wondering"

"Well keep wondering because I'm not answering"

"What? Why not? Just say yes or no"

"Yes or no" Quinn said sarcastically. She closed her locker door and looked Santana in the eyes. She knew the girl was up to something. "What are you up too Lopez?"

"Nothing at all" Santana smirked.

"Uh huh. How come I don't believe you?"

"Will you just answer my question? Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's any of your business so no I'm not going to answer"

"You know by not answering that means you two are hiding something and remember what happened last time you two hid something?" Quinn gave Santana a dirty look.

"You're an asshole you know that"

"Just answer my question"

"Why?"

"Why can't you just answer?"

"No we're not okay" Quinn snapped mostly out of frustration. She turned so that her back pressed against the lockers. "I want to be though" She confessed softly. "I want to be so bad but...I don't know" Santana mentally high-fived herself. She got Quinn to start thinking about her relationship with Rachel. "I mean we haven't really talked about getting back together since I..."Quinn paused. Santana reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Q you don't have to say it"

"No, I do. I'm good now. We haven't talked about us since I...lost my baby" Quinn sighed.

"Look B and I are going to Breadsticks later tonight, you should come with us"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not going to be the third wheel"

"You won't, common" Santana pouted. "Please, please, please" She begged while hopping up and down like a little kid. Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"You're ridiculous. Fine I'll go"

"Thank you. Be there at 7 and don't be late" Santana said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going? Class is this way" Quinn pointed to her right.

"I'm not going. I have to do something" Santana yelled as she continued down the hall.

After searching what seemed like the entire school Santana made her way to the only place there was left to check, the library. As she opened the door and stuck her head in she quickly scanned the room. _"Jackpot"_ She said to herself once she saw Rachel. The smaller girl had her head down reading her textbook and taking down some notes at a table all by herself.

"You know you are one hard little berry to find" Santana said as she took a seat next to Rachel. Rachel looked up and then looked right back down at her textbook.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked.

"You" Rachel's head shot up. Santana moved a little closer keeping her face emotionless. "I just broke up with Brittany and I had to come find you. I told her I was in love with you" Santana placed her hand on top of Rachel's. Rachel froze. "I love you Rachel. Please say you love me back"

"Santana I...this...we can't...I'm flattered but..." Rachel continued to stutter until Santana burst out into laughter. Rachel face fell and she smacked Santana across the arm. "Jerk, that wasn't funny"

"It so was. You should have seen the look on your face. Santana I...this…we" Santana said imitating Rachel.

"Shhh, ladies please keep it down" The librarian said hushing the girls.

"Is there a real reason you're here?" Rachel whispered.

"I came to talk to you"

"About?"

"My undying love for you" Santana started cracking up again.

"You're so mature you know that" Santana smiled proudly.

"Okay being serious now, what's the deal with you and Quinn? Are you two together or not together?" Rachel was beyond confused.

"You looked all around school just to ask me about Quinn?"

"And to invite you to dinner"

"Okay what are you up too?" Rachel said as she put her pencil down and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing jeez. Can't I just ask questions about my friends?"

"That's the weirdest question you can ask your friends so early in the morning. Besides I thought you said we weren't friends?"

"Will you just answer my question?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Santana nodded yes. "Fine, no we're not together"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it I guess. I mean she just lost her baby. I think she has more important things to deal with than trying to have a love life right now" There was a long silence before Santana spoke again.

"Okay say Quinn was ready to be in a relationship and she asked you out. Would you turn her down?" Rachel thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"No, I don't know. Why did she say something to you? Is she coming over here to ask me out?" Rachel began fixing her hair and clothes in anticipation of Quinn's arrival, Santana once again mental high-fived herself. She got Rachel's wheels spinning. Now she just needs them both to show up tonight. Santana got up from the table.

"Chill midget Q's not coming. It was just a question" Rachel glared at her.

"I told you not to call me that"

"Well grow and I won't" Rachel threw the pencil at Santana. "What the hell you could have poked my eye out"

"Next time I will" Santana smirked.

"Breadsticks. Tonight at 7. Be there"

"I'm not going to Breadsticks"

"Yes you are or I'll email everyone this video" Santana pulled her phone out, searched through it and then gave it to Rachel. Rachel's eye widened as she watched the video.

"OMG! Where did you get this?"

"I took it. Common you didn't think I was going to let you run around the neighborhood drunk, topless and singing Don't Rain On My Parade without recording it did you?"

"We agreed no cameras"

"Okay cause I follow all the rules. So I guess I'll be seeing you at Breadsticks tonight"

"Blackmail should have been your middle name" Santana smirked.

"See you later" She said as she left to library.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel was the first to arrive at Breadsticks. She had to practically dragged herself to the doors. She didn't want to be here. She would rather be at home enjoying her night with her dads watching the new episode of How I Met Your Mother but instead she was blackmailed into coming. Walking into the restaurant she looked up at the clock and saw it read 6:50pm. She knew Santana said 7 but she's never one to be late, the earlier the better. Looking around Rachel notices that place is empty. She taps on the little bell at the front hoping someone would come out and greet her but no one comes. "Hello? Anyone here?" but not a single soul comes in sight. She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Santana.

**R- "Are you on your way? Breadsticks looks like it's closed. You sure it was opened tonight?"** Two seconds later her phone vibrated.

**S- "You're early! Just be patient! Someone will come!"**

**R- "Someone? I thought we were having dinner?"**

**S- "Just sit tight"**

**R- "What are you up too?"** Rachel asked but she never gets a response back. After putting her phone away she takes a seat on a nearby bench and patiently waits. She's not sure what she's waiting for but she sits there and waits. After about five minutes Quinn walks through the door.

"Rachel?" Rachel smiled before getting up and giving Quinn a hug.

"Hi"

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Quinn asks.

"Santana blackmailed me into coming here" Rachel said with an eye roll while Quinn gave her a questioning look. "Don't ask. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting Santana and Brittany" Quinn answered. "Is she here?"

"No one's here" Quinn looked around the restaurant and saw how empty it was.

"Did you call her?" Rachel nodded.

"She told me I was early and to be patient, someone will come"

"Someone?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't think she's coming"

"I knew she was up to something this morning when she kept asking me random out of the blue questions"

"She was asking me out of the blue questions too. Did she...did she ask you about us?" Rachel asked trying to piece things together. Quinn nodded yes slowly. "You don't think she's..."But before Rachel could finish there was a clearing of the throat heard and the two girls turned to see a young waiter smiling at them with two menus in hand.

"Ladies your table is ready. If you will follow me" Quinn turned to Rachel and shrugged before follow the young man. As the girls took their seats the waiter handed them their menus. "I was told to give this to the..." The waiter hesitated a bit before finishing his sentence. "The lazy eyed blonde" Quinn rolled her eyes before taking the envelope from his hands. Rachel laughed. "And this one belongs to the...midget" Rachel stopped laughing and snatched the envelope out of the poor guys hand. It was Quinn's turn to laugh but it didn't last long when Rachel gave her an evil glare. Quinn cleared her throat and stopped laughing. "And this one" The young waiter place one last envelope on the table. "Is for the both of you to read"

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"I'll be back. I'll give you ladies a minute"

"So I take it we should read this one first" Quinn said as she took the envelope from the table. "You want to read it?"

"No you go ahead and read it" Quinn took the note out and opened it up to read.

"Hey lesbos" Quinn began. "If you're still waiting for me to show up you're lame. I'm not coming. Now I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on and why I asked you two to come here. All that will be answered in the notes I wrote each of you. So read them and don't share them with each other. I mean it I swear I'll kick your asses if you show each other what I said. So enjoy dinner and BRING ME BACK SOME BREADSTICKS! -Santana

Quinn put the note down and shook her head. "She's something else. Guess we should read our notes now." Rachel nodded in agreement and the two opened there envelopes and started reading their notes.

_Q,__  
__SURPRISE! Happy GET YOUR GIRL BACK DINNER! Think of this as my way of saying sorry for being such a shitty friend to you. I screwed up. I turned my back on you when you needed me the most so truly from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry but just like Berry told me once people make mistakes. I've made them and you sure in the hell made the biggest one any person in a relationship could make and you got caught by getting knocked up. Dummy! Aww common stop making that stupid face I know you're making you know it's the truth. BUT everyone does deserve a second chance. I know you're a good person Q and you're also a changed one. So when Berry takes you back and gives you that second chance and I know she will so don't think she won't. DON'T SCREW IT UP! I mean it! Cherish that little hobbit. Oh and call NYU already. Let them know you're going there cause you know you are. You'll want to be as close to your little singing midget as possible. The waiter is going to bring you a box. It's a gift from me to you to Berry but don't let her see it. You two need to talk first and if everything goes the way I'm hoping it does you'll know what to do. Now enjoy dinner and GET THE GIRL! -Santana_

_ps- DON'T FORGET MY BREAD STICKS!_

Quinn closed the noted and put it aside and then looked over at Rachel who was still reading hers.

_Berry Juice, __  
__I'm glad Quinn cheated on you. Wait wait hear me out first before you get all mad. I'm glad she cheated because if she didn't we wouldn't be the friends we are today. Yes I did say friends but don't you dare repeat that to anyone! You hear me?! You're a pretty okay person Rachel. Look I know I told you a while ago not to forgive Q so easily but she's changed. I know you've noticed. She isn't the same Quinn she was before and you're not the same Rachel either. But one thing that didn't change it only grew was the love you have for each other. So give her a second chance. Give your relationship a second chance. This is what this dinner is about. It's a second chance dinner. So talk to each other. Work it out. I can't say she'll never hurt you or make you mad because we all know dumb ass here will screw up from time to time but I can promise she'll never hurt you like she did before. Now close this note and look at the chucky blonde sitting across from you. She loves you. You love her. Now do something about it! -Santana_

Rachel folded her note and put it down on the table and looked up at Quinn and started laughing. Quinn pouted.

"What?"

"Nothing" Rachel said shaking her head. "What did your note say?"

"I'm not telling you. You head her she'll kick our asses if we share" Quinn said with a laugh.

"No she won't"

"It's Santana. Yes she will" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, did you letter at least explain why we're here?"

"Yeah, did yours?" Rachel nodded yes. "So..."

"So..." The girls laughed. The waiter came back and then handed Quinn a box and then walked away again. "What is that?" Quinn shrugged making it seem like she knew nothing about the box. As she opened it her eyes widen in surprise at what she saw. She quickly closed the box back up and placed it next to her. "What was it?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing" Quinn said. The girls then fell into an awkward silence. Rachel wanted to say something but every time she tried nothing would come out. Quinn kept her head down, twirling her thumbs over and over until she heard Santana's voice in her head yell _GET THE GIRL._ She smiled, looked up and said "I miss you" Rachel looked at her and smiled.

"I miss you too"

"This shouldn't be awkward"

"Then why is it?" Rachel said with a small giggle.

"How about I start it off then?"

"Okay"

"Okay…" Quinn took a deep breath and began. "I'm sorry for...everything" Rachel frowned. "I'm also sorry we never got to go on our date. If I would have known I was going to miscarry that day I would have asked you out on another day" Quinn said with a small chuckle.

"Quinn" Rachel said sadly. "It's not funny"

"I know. But I can't be sad anymore. It happened and there's nothing I can do to change it. I can sleep and wish for a new day but everyday is the same. She's gone. But it's okay. I've accepted it. I'm at peace with it. I just...I really wish we had that date. It felt like we were heading in the right direction and then boom any thought about getting back together was taken away"

"It wasn't taken away. It was just put on hold"

"But we never talked about again"

"There was a lot of stuff going on but we're talking about it now"

"Yeah...I really miss being with you Rachel" Quinn admitted as she reached out for Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I miss being able to kiss you every time you do or say something cute which you happen to do everyday" Rachel dropped her head and smiled shyly. "I know you still don't trust me completely or at all but I promise you that if you give me...us a second chance I'll never hurt you ever again. I'll be forever yours and forever faithful"

"It's not that easy Quinn"

"I know. I know" Quinn sighed as she ran her thumb over Rachel's hand.

"I do miss being with you too" Rachel said softly. "This isn't easy for me either you know. Everyday it's an inner battle between my head and heart when it comes to you. My heart keeps saying take her back but my mind keeps saying I can't trust you"

"Your mind needs to shut up" Rachel smiled. "I wish I never went to that party. My life was perfect before that night"

"Really Quinn, your life was perfect?"

"I had you didn't I?"

"But we kept our relationship a secret and pretended to not care about each other while we were in school. I don't think that counts as perfect. But I do have to admit some good did come out of all this. We're both out now and no one really seems to care" Quinn shrugged.

"I guess but I don't have you so it really doesn't matter" Quinn whined like a little kid.

"Stop whining" Rachel laughed.

"I'm not whining"

"You are too"

"I'm not" Rachel could help but continue to laugh.

"Oh god if our kids take after you I'm going to have nothing but whiny babies in the house" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Our kids?" Rachel stopped laughing and realized what she said and turned red in embarrassment.

"I just meant…like kids…they whine…you whine…it was a general observation" Quinn smiled and let go of Rachel' hand. She scooted out of her seat and went to go sit next to Rachel.

"Can we please just start over?"

"Quinn..."

"I made a mistake Rach. I'm sorry" Rachel wiped away the tears that were starting to fall from Quinn's eyes. "Please just..."

"Okay" Rachel said cutting Quinn off.

"Okay?" Quinn questioned.

"I said okay" The biggest smile spread across Quinn's face. She pulled Rachel into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Quinn...I can't breathe"

"Sorry" Quinn let go as Rachel shook her head and smiled. "So...okay?" Quinn asked again.

"Yes. Okay. I mean we still have a lot of work ahead but okay. We can start over" Quinn inched forward until her lips made contact with Rachel's. Rachel lifted her hands as placed them on the blonde's cheeks holding her in place as she deepened the kiss.

"I love you" Quinn said once they broke apart.

"I love you too"

"I promise I'll never break your heart again" Quinn said as she kissed Rachel on the cheek. A couple seconds later the waiter reappeared and handed Rachel a packed of triple A batteries with a note that said _For The Box -S_

"Umm...thanks" Rachel said. The waiter smiled and walked away.

"Why would Santana think I needed batteries?" Rachel looked over at Quinn whose face was a bit red. "What's in the box" Rachel asked curiously.

"Santana's an ass" Quinn said as she rubbed her face in her hands.

"What's in the box?" Rachel asked again.

"You don't want to know"

"Quinn"

"Trust me Rach you don't want to know"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray what is in the box?"

"Fine" Quinn got out of her seat and grabbed the box and handed it to Rachel as she took a seat next to her. "Open it but don't say I didn't warn you" Rachel slowly opened the box not sure what she was going to find. The minute she saw what it was she closed the box and turned bright red. "Told you" Quinn said with a small chuckle seeing how embarrassed her girlfriend got. "Don't worry babe I'll make sure she runs extra laps for this tomorrow"

"She's unbelievable" Rachel said.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Rachel marched right up to Santana who was fixing her hair at her locker. She tapped her on the shoulder and when Santana turned around Rachel shoved the box into her chest.

"Oww" When Santana realized what it was she smiled.

"We won't be needing this"

"Did you two not make up like you were supposed to?" Santana said with a smirk.

"We did but we don't need that"

"Why not? I even got it in your favorite color" Rachel turned a bit red and moved closer so she could whisper to Santana.

"Santana it's a vibrator"

"And?"

"And? That's something you just don't give out as a gift"

"Well I do so take it" Santana shoved the box back into Rachel's hands. "Let loose for once Berry" Rachel gave Santana an evil glare and shoved the box back into her.

"I don't want it"

"Maybe Quinn does"

"She doesn't"

"How do you know? She might have a few tricks to show you with it"

"We don't want it"

"Just take it"

"No"

"Yes" The two pushed the box back and forth between each other until the box slipped from Rachel's hands and fell on the floor exposing the content inside. Rachel's eyes widened in embarrassment as she picked up the vibrator and put it back in the box. A few laughs were heard including Santana as Rachel shoved the box into Santana's locker and stormed away.

"What did you do?" Santana turned to see Quinn standing with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" Santana smirked. She took the box out of her locker and handed it to Quinn. "Here she forgot something" Quinn took the box and sighed.

"You're such an ass, you know that"

"Hey she brought it not me"

"But you bought it"

"For you two to use at home" Santana said with a wink. "Didn't think she would bring it to school"

"You're still an ass" Santana shrugged.

"So I hear you two made up" Quinn nods her head with a smile.

"We still have stuff to work through but for the most part we're back together"

"You're welcome"

"And why am I thanking you?"

"Because if it wasn't for me planning that whole dinner you two would still be dancing around each other"

"Whatever" Quinn said with an eye roll. "But thanks"

"And like I said don't screw it up this time" Santana said pushing her index finger into Quinn's chest.

"I won't" Quinn swatted Santana's finger away.

"I mean it"

"I know. I'm not going too"

"I'll kick your ass if you hurt her"

"San! I know. I swear I'm not going to screw up and hurt her like that ever again"

"Alright, I believe you now let's head to practice" Quinn smiled an evil smile remember she told Rachel she would make Santana run extra laps.

"Yeah let's head to practice"

* * *

"I really hate you right now" Santana said as she sat nearby Rachel in the choir room.

"Sanny be nice" Brittany said as she took her seat next to Santana.

"What did I do?" Rachel asked.

"Your precious girlfriend thought it would be funny to make me run extra laps this morning. I've been sore all day"

"And how is that my fault?" Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know why. It was a gift! Get over it" Rachel rolled her eyes. She smiled when she saw Quinn walked into the room. Quinn took her seat next to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi"

"Hi" Rachel answered and then kissed Quinn on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"For making Santana run extra laps" Quinn smiled.

"Told you I would"

"You're both bitches" Santana said in a huff.

"Alright guys since the school year is coming to an end I want you all to find songs to sing to each other" Mr. Schue said as he entered the room.

"Mr. Schue I already have a song I would like to sing" Rachel said.

"The floor is yours"

"Like always" Santana whispered or at least she thought because all of a sudden she earned a smack from Quinn. "Oww"

"Before I start I just want to say how crazy of a year this has turned out to be. So much good and so much bad has happened but in the end everything fell into place" Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled. Once Quinn smiled back the music began and Rachel began to sing.

_I had no choice but to hear you_  
_You stated your case time and again_  
_I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess_  
_I'm not used to liking that_  
_You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it. It's all your fault_

"I'm going to marry her" Quinn said softly, Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?"

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_  
_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it. It's all your fault_

"I said I'm going to marry her" Quinn repeated.

"You do realize you just got back together"

"I didn't mean now"

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_  
_You held your breath and the door for me_  
_Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_  
_You're my best friend_  
_Best friend with benefits_  
_What took me so long_

_I've never felt this healthy before_  
_I've never wanted something rational_  
_I am aware now  
I am aware now_

"When?" Santana asked.

"After college and after her first night on Broadway"

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it. It's all your fault_

The song ended and Rachel came back and sat back down next to Quinn. Quinn kissed her on her cheek.

"I liked the song" Rachel smiled.

"Hold up. Hold up. Are you two really serious about this marriage stuff?"

"What?"

"Quinn said she's going to marry you" Rachel glared at Quinn.

"It slipped out"

"Well for your information I agreed to marry her after we graduated from the college we're both supposed to go too and after my first night on Broadway" Rachel answered.

"What do you mean the college you're supposed to go too?"

"I'm going to Yale" Quinn said a little disappointed.

"What? What about NYU?"

"Rachel won't let me go"

"I didn't say you couldn't but we talked about this. Yale is where you should go and I promised if you went there and graduated and after my first Broadway show I'd marry you"

"Yeah yeah" Quinn pouted.

"You're cute when you pout" Rachel bite at Quinn's lower lip and gentle sucked it into her mouth as she kissed her.

"You guys make me sick" Santana said with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

(5 years later)

"Quinnie" Quinn turned around and saw a tall blonde coming her away.

"Brittany?" Quinn gave Brittany a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought Santana said you were in Europe dancing with Lady Gaga" Brittany shrugged.

"I came back. Sanny said I had too"

"Had too? Quinn questioned. Brittany shook her head yes. "Where is Santana?"

"Right behind you double chin" Quinn turned around to see a smirking Santana. "I mean damn Q I could see those necks from all the way over here" Quinn rolled her eyes. "And that that ass, maybe you should go see Coach Sue and get back into shape or something"

"Stop being an ass. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited"

"I didn't invite you"

"I know" Santana punched Quinn in the arm. "Now who's the ass?"

"Guys play nice" Brittany said.

"Santana you jerk you left me...oh hi Quinn right?" Quinn's eyebrows narrowed in, in both confusion and anger.

"Quinn you remember my cousin Angel right?" Santana said trying to break the tension.

"Yeah I remember. Hi" Quinn extended her hand and Angel shook it.

"I can tell you weren't expecting me"

"I wasn't really expecting any of you. What are all of you doing here?"

"I told you Q I was invited. All of us were"

"So you keep saying"

"Hello everyone" All four of them turned to see a smiling Rachel. "Oh my god Angel, you came" Rachel raced into Angels arms. If Quinn was a cartoon character you could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Down girl" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. When Rachel let go of Angel she hugged Brittany and then Santana. Rachel walked over to Quinn and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Can you relax" Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

"You didn't tell me you invited everyone, especially her" Quinn whispered back keeping a smile on her face the whole time.

"It's been 5 years baby. Let it go" Quinn just looked at Rachel. "You're pretty cute when you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous" Rachel just smiled and kissed Quinn once more.

"Can you two knock it off you're making me sick" Santana said.

"Thanks for coming guys. Tonight means a lot to me in so many ways" Rachel finally says.

"It's your first big Broadway show. I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Angel says.

"You were really great tonight Rachel" Brittany added.

"Hate to admit it Berry but you were pretty good"

"I know and I wasn't good. I was great"

"And there's the Rachel Berry we all know" Rachel stuck her tongue at Santana.

"Won't be Berry for too long I hear" Angel added with a smile.

"Actually in an hour it will permanently be Fabray" Quinn said more as a statement.

"Excuse us" Rachel said as she pulled Quinn aside. "Can you please stop? You're being rude"

"I'm just making sure she knows you're takin"

"I've been yours for a while now. I'm pretty sure she knows"

"Okay fine I'll be nice"

"Thank you" Rachel placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek before they joined the others.

"Ms. Berry your car is waiting outside" A man said.

"Thank you I'll be right there" Rachel waved the guy off. "You ready?" Quinn suddenly turned a little pale. "Quinn?"

"Hey wide frame you okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just...it's just finally happening that's all" Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's arm.

"Let's go. You've waited 5 years for me to be a Fabray. I've waited 5 years to be a Fabray. Don't make me wait any longer"

"Don't be scared Quinnie" Brittany said with a bright smile.

"Yeah Qunnie" Santana teased.

"We'll meet you guys there" Rachel said. Santana nodded and she, Brittany and Angel took off the other way.

"Common future wife of mine let's go make it official. A promise is a promise"

"I love you"

"I love you too" The two girls got into the car and headed for city hall and after 5 years of waiting they were finally married.

-end

* * *

**AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and taking the time to review this story. I know the ending wasn't the greatest but I didn't want to just leave the story hanging. I really should have ended it last chapter but I didn't know how so I tried to some up everything in this chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks again :) **


End file.
